ALMOST
by Namaki Shidota
Summary: /Squel of LISTEN/ Hinata berjuang sendiri dengan membuka lembaran yang baru dalam hidupnya dan melupakan masa lalunya yang menyakitkan. Aku akan membuka lembaran baru -Hinata. Hidupku hancur tanpanya -Naruto/ DLDR
1. I'm Broke

"ALMOST" Squel of LISTEN

Naruto belong Masashi Khisimoto

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, TYPOS, AU, EYD masih nyelempeng dst.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini!" pria pirang itu membanting berkas yang di berikan oleh anak buahnya. Karena hasil yang tidak memuaskan baginya "Kalian pikir hal seperti ini bagus hah!? Ulangi lagi! Dan hari ini harus selesai sekarang juga!"

"Ba-baik Bos" ucap bersamaan sang anak buah bername tag Karin dan Suigetsu itu. Saat bosnya selalu memarahi hasil kerja mereka yang bisa di buat hanyalah menunduk karena takut, lalu pergi setelah pamit dari bos besar Killernya.

"Astaga, kenapa kerja mereka samakin tidak becus" Naruto menghempaskan bokongnya dengan kasar di kursinya lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya "Kalau masih seperti itu akan ku pecat mereka"

"Suram sekali" ucap Sasuke tiba tiba sudah bersender di depan pintu ruangannya

"Hm" Naruto sudah tahu dan kenal sekali dengan sikap temannya yang satu itu, seenaknya masuk ke ruangannya tanpa perlu diizikan atau memberitahu terlebih dahulu "Bisa kah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk, teme!" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sofa ruangannya

"Kau apakan lagi anak buahmu? Raut wajah mereka sangat tertekan keluar dari sini" Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan Naruto

"Kerja mereka tidak becus" jawab Naruto santai dan kembali memeriksa dokumen yang ada di mejanya

"Kau saja yang terlalu over. Pantas karyawan tidak betah kerja disini, boss mereka saja seperti ingin membunuh mereka pelan pelan seperti tadi" Sasuke melipat tangannya lalu melihat Naruto yang sedang berurusan dengan berkas "Jangan terlalu keras dengan mereka Naruto."

"Kalau mereka ingin tetap bekerja disini mereka harus bekerja secara maksimal bukan seperti tadi, lagipula masih banyak orang yang ingin bekerja di sini dan memiliki potensi lebih baik kalau mereka dipecat" jawab Naruto enteng

Sasuke menghelai nafas pelan, semenjak dia di angkat menjadi boss di sini. Naruto berubah 180 derajat. Tidak ada lagi sikap ceria, bawel dan hangat seperti biasa melainkan Workholic, pemurung, dan bertempramental buruk—sangat buruk oh jangan lupa sikap sensitivnya itu, sangat susah di kendalikan.

Tapi anehnya perusahaan cabang ini berkembang baik di bawah kepemimpinannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan teme? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu" ucap Naruto tiba tiba

"Tidak jadi, nanti saja aku akan kembali lagi. Aku tidak ingin berbicara padamu yang sedang bermood buruk" Sasuke bangkit lalu keluar tanpa permisi pada sang empunya.

Blam!

Naruto hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya sambil menyender di kursi empuknya. Harinya semakin menyedihkan dan selalu menjadi menyedihkan….

"Aku merindukanmu – sangat merindukanmu " gumamnya dengan nada yang lirih dan pilu

.

.

.

"Ibu!" bocah berumur 5 tahun itu berlari menuju mamanya yang sedang mencarinya.

"Boruto" Hinata membalas pelukan anaknnya "bagaiamana sekolahnya?"

"Seru! tapi aku ingin main dengan pluto" rengeknya

"Kau ini, Pluto tidak akan kemana kemana kok selama kamu belajar" Hinata mengusap kepala kuning mengkilat itu dengan lembut. Anaknya sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya –Naruto

Sudah 6 tahun sejak kejadian itu berlalu dirinya pergi mengasingkan diri ke desa kecil yang damai. Membuka lembaran baru bersama anaknya dengan bahagia walau semasa mengandung Hinata selalu mendapatkan cobaan dan caci maki dari masyarakat karena ia hamil di luar nikah namun dirinya tetap tegar dan kuat.

Menghapus segalanya tentang Naruto, pemuda yang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya selama 4 tahun dan ia berharap tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto kembali karena dirinya sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan saat bertemu dengannya. Dengan rasanya seperti masih cinta atau tersakiti teramat sangat itu terus membuat Hinata gelisah, makannya Hinata suka berpindah pindah agar keberadaannya susah diketahui oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya semasa bersama Naruto. walaupun itu sahabatnya sendiri, mungkin hanya menanyakan kabar lewat email tidak lebih. Karena Hinata benar benar ingin menghapus semua hal tentang Naruto, keculi anaknnya sendiri.

"Mama ayoo" Boruto menarik tangan Hinata, Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap Boruto yang merengek ingin cepat pulang

"Baiklah jagoan" hinata tersenyum, semua akan baik baik saja selama Boruto selalu berada di sisinya karena Boruto adalah cahaya tujuan hidupnya.

.

.

"Pluto!" Selesai menganti pakaian Boruto lari ke kandang kuda dan menghampiri kuda muda berwarna coklat berbuntut Hitam yang tingginya sekitar 160cm, Pluto. Kuda itu merupakan hadiah dari kakeknya saat Boruto baru lahir kata ibunya, jadi sejak kecil Boruto selalu main dengan Pluto yang juga masih sangat muda karena baru beberapa minggu lahir. Mereka tumbuh bersama seiring waktu.

Boruto mengusap kepala kudanya dengan sayang "Pluto kau tau, saat di sekolah tadi teman temanku sangat menyebalkan, mereka mengejekku karena aku tidak memiliki ayah, dan mereka membangga banggakan ayahanya di depanku karena aku tidak memiliki seorang ayah—" Boruto menunduk dan usapannya semakin lama memelan dan tangan itu mulai bergetar

Memang salah kalau aku tidak memiliki ayah? kau tahukan kata ibu, ayah sedang pergi jauh karena pekerjaannya, tapi kenapa ayah lama sekali pulangnya? Apa ayah lupa padaku dan ibu? Bahkan aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya—hiks" Boruto terisak menangis "Aku tidak ingin membuat ibu menangis lagi karena aku menanyakan tentang ayah lagi—hiks" Boruto pernah menanyakan tentang ayahnya kepada ibunya namun ibunya mala menangis sesegukan dan itu membuat hati Boruto terluka dan ikutan menangis.

Pluto menatap Boruto yang sedang menangis lalu memakan rambut pirang Boruto seakan rambutnya adalah makanan "Hei! Jangan memakan rambutku!" kesal Boruto

BRUU

Pluto menatap tajam Boruto dan Boruto membalas tatapannya lalu Pluto memakan rambut Boruto kembali "HEI! Hentikan! Oke oke aku kita akan ke cari makanan jadi jangan makan rambutku, rambutku bukan makanan!" Boruto melindungi rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mundur beberapa langah

Pluto membuang mukanya ke kanan dengan raut wajah kesal, "Heh?" Boruto mengerjapkan matanya "HAHAHA, kau marah? Maaf maaf aku membuatmu khawatir ya?" lalu Boruto memegang kepala Pluto dan menyatukan dahi mereka "Terimakasih telah mengkhatirkanku" ucap Boruto dengan tulus, mungkin hanya Pluto yang dapat mengertinya setelah ibunya pastinya.

BRUU

"Hihihi, ayo kita pergi! Dan kita cari sesuatu untuk ibu!"

BRUUU

.

.

Terik mentari langsung menghantam kulit beberapa manusia di bawahnya yang sedang bekerja, namun sang manusia tidak memperdulikan teriknya mentari dan terus melakukan kegiatannya, memanen anggur lagipula mereka dilindungi oleh topi jerami yang cukup lebar

"Hinata" panggil seseorang

"Toneri-sama?" Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya memetik anggur

"Sebelum pulang aku ingin kau menemuiku di kantor, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" ucap Toneri dengan ramah

"Baiklah nanti aku akan kesana Tuan"

"Oke, kau bisa lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, kalau kau lelah istirahatlah jangan terlalu dipakasakan" ucap Toneri dengan nada khawatir

"Saya tidak apa apa Tuan"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali" Toneri mengelai nafas pelan

"Maaf" Hinata menunduk sambil mengengam gunting dengan sarung tangan lusuhnya

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, pokokknya jangan terlalu memaksakan diri"

"Baik tuan"

Toneri meninggalkan Hinata dan melanjutkan kegiatnnya dengan berkeliling kebun untuk mengontrol pegawai lainnya.

.

.

Tok tok

"Masuk" Toneri melepas kacamatanya "Ah kau Hinata, masuklah dan duduk di depanku"

Hinata hanya menurut dan duduk di depan Toneri "Apa yang ingin Tuan bicarakan?"

Toneri menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Hinata yang sedang menunggu jawaban "Sudah kubilang di luar pekerjaan kau panggil aku Toneri saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Maaf saya lupa—"

"Dan jangan Formal, bisa saja" potong Toneri

"Baiklah" hanya itu yang bisa Hinata katakan

"Nah, ayo kuantar kau pulang, Boruto pasti sudah lama menunggu" Toneri bangkit dari kurisnya dan mengambil jaket

"Yang ingin Toneri-kun katakan apa?" Hinata menatap bingung Toneri

"Tidak jadi, bukan hal penting kok. Ayo lebih baik kita cepat pergi"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Sudah tidak perlu menolak Hinata, turuti saja dan lakukan oke?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah, dan mengikuti Toneri dari belakang. Dengan sepeda ontel milik Toneri merekapun pergi bersama.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

sigh.

 _Namaki Shidota._

 _15042016._


	2. Star

"AMLOST" squel of LISTEN

Naruto belong Masashi K

 **Waning!**

 **DLDR, TYPOS, AU, EYD masih menyelempang dst**

 **.**

.

.

.

"Yosh sudah jadi! Tidak buruk juga hmm – bahkan ini cocok untukmu Pluto! Hihi" dengan bangga Bolt memamerkan Flowercorn yang terdiri dari beberapa ranting, daun dan bunga yang berwarna warni buatannya kepada kudanya sepecial untuk ibunya.

Bruu! Merasa di permalukan sebagai kuda jantan Pluto menyibak dedaunan kering ditanah dengan mulutnya kearah Bolt "He-hei apa yang kau lakukan, tidak nanti karyaku hancur" Bolt melindungi karyanya dengan memebelakangi Pluto yang masih menerjangnya dengan dedaunan kering."Awas kau, akan ku balas!" Bolt meletakan karangan mahkota bunganya lalu mengambil seraup dedaunan kering di kedua tangannya "Rasakan ini!" Bolt melemparkan dedauanan kearah Pluto dan kudanyapun tidak mau kalah dengan majikannya mereka terus membalas satu sama lain "Hahahah" Bolt tertawa.

Bruu!

Merasa angin hutan sudah mulai berhembus begitu dingin Bolt menghentikan serangannya sejenak dan melihat ke arah langit hutan "Ini sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang, nanti bisa di marahi ibu" Bolt mengakhiri permainan perang daun keringnya dan menarik kudanya untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Toneri-kun" Hinata berojigiri sebagai tanda terimakasihnya.

"Tak apa, ohiya kemana Bolt?aku tidak melihatnya di ladang tadi biasanya dia disana" Hinata yang baru menyadarinya jadi ikutan melihat ladang di samping rumahnya.

"Ibuu!"

Kedua insan tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Bolt dan Pluto menghampirinya

"Ah ada paman Toneri, selamat sore paman" Bolt menunduk hormat

"Selamat sore juga Boruto" Toneri mengelus rambut pirangnya

"Kamu darimana nak?" Tanya sang ibu

"Dari hutan bu, aku tadi sedang mencari sesuatu untuk ibu" Hinata menaikan alisnya bingungapa yang dicari anaknya?, dan Bolt mengambil Flowercorn buatannya di tas punggung kudanya "Taaraa! Ini untuk ibuku tersayang"

Hinata yang mendapatkan hadiah kecil dari anaknya menjadi terharu "Terima kasih sayang, ini cantik sekali boleh ibu pakai?" Bolt mengangguk cepat "Bagaimana apakah cocok untuk ibu?" Hinata memakai karangan mahkotanya

"WOAHHH!Ibu seperti bidadari!" Bolt mengancungkan dua jempolnya dengan antusias pada Hinata dan Plutopun memberi tanggapan juga dengan bersuara

"Hihi, kamu bisa saja Bolt, bidadari itu sangat cantik sedangkan ibu tidak seperti itu—"

"Kau juga cantik Hinata seperti bidadari" potong Toneri. Mendengar pujian itu membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata muncul "Toneri-kun kenapa juga ikutan—"

Toneri tertawa pelan melihat tingkah malu malu mengemaskan "Itu memang benar bu! Aku sangat bangga punya ibu seperti ibu" Bolt memeluk Hinata dan Hinatapun memeluknya kembali

"Ibu juga bangga punya anak tampan dan cerdas seperti kamu" Hinata mencoel hidung Bolt dan mereka tertawa bersama

"ehem!" mendengar suara Toneri menyadarkan dunia ibu dan anak tersebut "Bolehkan aku ikutan berpelukan bersama juga?" lanjut Toneri dengan raut pura pura kecewa

"Tidak boleh, paman kan sudah besar jadi tidak perlu di peluk" mendengar ucapan dari Bolt membuat Hinata tertawa

"Sedih rasanya, dan lebih sedih karena Hinata mentertawakanku juga" ucap Toneri dengan raut wajah dibuat sedih

"Maaf maaf Toneri-kun hihi abis lucu sekali" Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya, Toneri hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata tertawa sebahagia itu, syukurlah dia sudah kembali ceria lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

Langit sudah menggelap dan bunyi burung malam sudah bermunculan namun wanita bermata amethyst itu belum juga terlelap, bangkit dari kasurnya dan menuju dapur untuk minum segelas air.

'sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Temari. Bagaimana kabar mereka ya? Sebaikanya aku menanyainya lewat email' batin Hinatayang teringat pada teman temannya

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya lalu menyalakan laptopnya dan membuka email barunya yang jarang dibuka, email lamanya sudah tidak Hinata gunakan karena begitu banyak kenangan tentang masa lalunya di sana... Ternyata ada banyak balasan dari temennya di buka satu persatu email tersebut dan membalasnya, ternyata mereka juga merindukan dirinya. Hinata menangis entah itu senang atau sedih membaca pesan mereka Hinata sangat merindukan mereka, terlebih saat melihat foto baru mereka bersama sama yang dikirim ke emailnya ada rasa ingin sekali memeluk mereka saat itu juga.

Tring!

Hinata kaget saat mendapatkan balasan dari Sakura, 'dia belum tidur?' langsung saja Hinata mereka pun memulai percakapan untuk melampiaskan kerinduan mereka.

'Aku baik baik saja dan Sekarang aku sedang berada di desa kecil yang damai di Nara, aku sangat merindukan kalian'

Send.

Tring!

'Baguslah kalau kau sehat sehat saja Hinata. Kau itu ya, menyebalkan sekali! sudah tahu merindukan kami seharusnya kau sering-sering memberitahu kami kabarmu dan rumahmu! kau seperti sebuah mitos yang keberadaannya susah diketahui, kami sangat merindukanmu '

Hinata tertawa membayangkan ekspresi Sakura yang bawel saat mengetik pesan ini

'Maafkan aku, aku mengaku salah jarang memberitahu kalian, aku sibuk disini dan haruskah ku beritahu kalian kalau sebenarnya aku suka berpindah pindah?'

Send.

Tring!

'HEI KAU FIKIR KAU HIDUP DI ZAMAN APA? NOMADEN?Astaga aku tidak habis fikir Hinata, kalau kau kesulitan seharusnya kau memberitahu kami, kami akan selalu siap membantumu'

Hinata tersenyum membacanya, Hinata merasa sangat bahagia mendapatkan teman teman seperti mereka.

'Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Dengan segera akan kuberitahu kalian kalau aku butuh sesuatu, aku sangat mencintai kalian'

Send.

10 menit berlalu dan tidak ada balasan dari Sakura sepertinya dia sudah tidurmengingat sekarang sudah malam dilirik jam pada laptopnya 12.02 am

Hinata merasa dejavu tentang sosok yang dulu sangat Hinata sayangi, biasanya jam segini dia masih bertaut dengan pekerjaannya sebelum dirinya ngambek dan memaksanya tidur, pasti dia akan tetap melanjutkannya hingga keblablasan tertidur di atas komputer. Hinata tertawa kecut mengingat kembali kenangan masalalu itu rasa sesak yang kembali menyerang hati Hinata hingga air mata nya menetes tanpa kontrol "Tidak tidak! Lupakan Hinata kau tidak boleh mengingatnya kembali dan Sebaiknya aku harus tidur" Hinata segera menghapis airmatanya dan membereskan laptopnya lalu bergegas tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi ketikan laptop menjadi satu satunya suara di ruangan dengan laptopnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya –mengelolah data penting perusahaan. Naruto sang pemuda workaholic hingga tengah malam seperti ini dia terus bertaut dengan angka angka dan data yang ada di depan layar.

Menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan melihat jam yang ada di ruangannya. "Sudah jam 12.03? astaga kenapa waktu cepat sekali" Naruto memijit pangkal hidungnya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Padahal baru tadi dia mulai bekerja dan sekarang sudah berganti hari? Waktu memang sangat cepat maka dari itu Naruto sangat menghargai waktu, tidak suka bertele tele, menunda sesuatu dan basa basi itulah yang dibencinya tapi ada yang paling di bencinya di dunia ini itu adalah … dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum kecut mengingat betapa pecundangnya dan bodohnya dia menyianyaiakan wanita yang sangat mencintainya hingga sosoknya sudah pergi entah tahun Naruto mencari Hinata namun bagaikan di telan bumi sosoknya hilang begitu saja hingga detektifpun ahli yang di sewanya pun tidak bisa menemukannya hingga sekarang.

Wanita yang selalu berada di sisinya dikala sedih maupun senang, ia sangat merindukan kasih sayang Hinata yang selalu memeluknya, menciumnya,tawanya yang menyenangkan, rambut indigonya yang begitu lembut dan wangi, kebawelannya yang begitu mengemaskan, masakannya yang sangat lezat dan sentuhan Hinata lainnya yang mampu membuat Naruto menghilangkan semua bebannya namun kini sudah tidak ada lagi... bagitu hampa dan frustasi saat Hinata meninggalkannya, walaupun jabatan yang diinginkannya sudah diraihnya tapi bukan kebahagiaan yang melanda dirinya namun penderitaan.

Naruto bisa saja mencari wanita lain toh dirinya memang banyak diincar wanita luar tapi Naruto tidak bisa, semua hasratnya, gairahnya dan ketertarikannya seakan sudah hilang bila itu bukan Hinata kalaupun terpaksa toh dirinya akan berfantasi liar dengan bayangan Hinata. Naruto tersadar bahwa yang terpenting dalam hidupnya bukanlah karir ataupun pekerjaan idamannya tapi itu adalah kasih sayang dari wanitanya Hinata seorang.

"Hinata" ucapnya dengan nada pilu hingga tak sadar Naruto mengepalkan gengamannya begitu kuat hingga tangannya memutih hanya untuk menahan rasa sakit, sesak dan perih yang melanda hatinya tiap kali mengingat Hinata "Bagaimana kabar anak kita?—" Naruto mengigit bibisnya keras hingga timbul darah di bibir tipisnya menahan airmatanya yang ingin jatuh "Aku merindukan kalian -" final sudah airmata itu jatuh dari mata safirnya, biarakan air mata itu mengalirsebagai hukuman dari Kami-sama atas perbuatan bodohnya

.

.

.

Sinar mentari sudah muncul dari ufuk timur untuk menyapa dunia, sinarnya mulai menusuk bagunan bangunan yang menjulang tinggi ke langit.

"Engg" Naruto terbangun karena sinar mentari yang menerpa wajah tampannya namun mata safirnya tidak memiliki hasrat untuk hidup. "Aku tertidur di kantor lagi" Naruto saudah terbiasa kebiasaan barunya ini. Bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Pip pip pip pip

Clek!

Naruto langsung melepas segala atributnya kerjanya hingga dirinya hanya mengenakan celana kerjanya, membuka tas kerjanya dan mengeluarkan benda panjang berwarna putih dan ada dua buah garis merah.

"Selamat pagi anakku— bagaimana kabarmu? Semoga kau sehat selalu anakku dan menjadi anak yang cerdas, penurut pada ibumu, baik pada siapapun, pemberani, dan kuat sehingga kau bisa melindungi ibumu—" Naruto tertawa kecut "sampai sekarangpun aku tidak tahu nak, kamu itu laki laki atau perempuan lucu sekali ya?Ayahmu ini memang bodoh" Naruto mengelus tespack yang di gengamnya "—tapi tidak masalah untuku kamu itu laki laki atau perempuan karena yang lebih ku inginkan adalah memelukmu sekarang ini" Naruto memeluk tespack itu dengan penuhkerinduan yang mendalam untuk sosok seorang ayah pada anaknya.

Setiap hari Naruto selalu membawa 'anaknya' karena Saat Naruto merindukan mereka pasti sang ayah selalu mengajak 'anaknya' mengobroldan iamerasa tidak bisa jauh dari 'anaknya'mungkin orang akan menganggapnya gila tapi Naruto tidak memikirkan itu, terserah pendapat mereka tentang dirinya. Naruto tidak peduli karena yang lebih di pedulikan adalah anaknya, karena semua sosok ayah akan memiliki pemikiran seperti ini dan keberadaanAnaknya juga alasan ia untuk tetap menjalankan hidupnya yang sudah hancurlebur ini.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan waktu siang hari dan sudah masuk waktu makan siang namun sang boss masih tetap bergeming di depan layar

Clek!

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dobe" Sasuke masuk ke ruangan Naruto tanpa permisi, yang dilakukan Naruto hanya mengabaikan sahabatnya tersebut dengan tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya "Haah, keras kepala sekali. Kau itu manusia atau robot?" Sasuke duduk di bangku depan kursi Naruto

"Kau menjadi cerewet seperti Sakura" ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihakan perhatiannya dari kerjaannya

Sasuke menghelaikan nafas pelan menahan kekesalannya, memang karena siapa dia menjadi cerewet seperti ini hah? "Ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan, dan kupastikan kau akan menyesal bila tidak mendengarkannya" kini Sasuke mulai serius

"Cepat katakan aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mendengarkan basa basimu teme" balas Naruto datar masih tetap bertaut dengan laptopnya.

Jujur, kesabaran Sasuke selalu di uji setiap bersama Naruto, semenjak peninggalan Hinata sib aka dobe ini menjadi sangat menyebalkan dari biasanya "ini tentang Hinata—"

Brak!

"APA?! KAU MENDAPAT INFO TENTANGNYA? CEPAT KATAKAN TEME!" Naruto langusng bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap tajam Sasuke

"Lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu dul—"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa tenang bila itu menyangkut Hinata teme!"Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi, dirinya sangat sensitive bila terkait tentang Hinata.

Miris itulah yang di rasakan Sasuke saat melihat sahabatnya yang sudah berubah total dan lebih mirisnya lagi Naruto bagaikan Robot hidup yang tidak memiliki hasrat untuk hidup. Sasuke sudah menganggap Naruto seperti keluarga nya sendiri maka dari itu Sasuke akan berusaha sebisanya untuk membantu sahabat bodohnya ini.

Set!

"Bukalah" Mata safir redup itu menatap Sasuke lalu mulai membuka amplop coklat itu dan mengeluarkan isinya

"Ini—" Naruto terbelalak melihat isi amplop tersebut, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetag saat ini dan nafasnya berhenti begitu saja.

"Ya itu anakmu"

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

Salam Fanfiction!

saya tidak tahu ternyata ada yang menunggu pembuatan squel LISTEN, saya mengucapkan banyak terimaksih pada kalian yang sabar menunggu hingga squelnya up! Yey.

Ditunggu ya kelanjutannya!

Sigh

 _Namaki Shidota._


	3. Star (2)

"ALMOST" Squel of LISTEN

Naruto belong Masashi Khisimoto

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, TYPOS, AU, EYD masih nyelempeng dst.**

.

.

.

.

"Ini—"

"Ya itu anakmu— Selamat ya anakmu ternyata laki laki dan dia sangat mirip denganmu"

Rasa bahagia yang begitu mengelora memenuhi hati Naruto yang seakan mati oleh kebahagian beberapa tahun ini, dua objek yang menjadi utama di selembar foto itu membuat hati Naruto menghangat melihatnya 'mereka baik baik saja syukurlah' batin Naruto. Tanpa sadar senyum tulus tercetak di wajah tampan Naruto dan mengelus foto itu perlahan dengan telunjuknya.

"Disitu juga ada alamat rumahnya, kata Sakura mereka suka berpindah pindah itulah sebabnya mereka sulit untuk di cari, info mereka sedikit karena statusnya yang tidak tetap jadi—" lanjut Sasuke.

"Tak apa Teme! Terima kasih! Ini sudah sangat membantu untukku! tak sia sia aku membiarkanmu bersikap seenaknya ke ruanganku dan mendengarkan kebawelanmu tiap hari. Aku cinta padamu teme!" tiba tiba Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung memeluk Sasuke yang menegang karena ucapan dan tindakan Naruto padanya, Namun Sasuke memakluminya betapa senangnya temennya sekarang ini.

Naruto mengambil amplop tersebut. Rasa yang begitu kuat seorang ayah yang ingin menemui anaknya sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi.

"Hei bagaimana pekerjaanmu Dobe!"

Bruk!

Hilang sudah sosok Naruto dari ruangan itu, Sasuke hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu hingga tak terasa Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Goodluck Dobe" Sasuke menghelai nafas pelan.

 _Flashback_

" _KYAAAAA" teriakan Sakura membuat Sasuke terbangun dari kasurnya dan langsung menghampiri istrinya di meja kerja milik Sakura_

" _Ada apa Sakura?!" panic Sasuke_

" _I-itu Hinata akhirnya membalas email kami!" Sekarang Sakura sangat kegirangan_

" _Hinata? bukannya emailnya sudah tidak pernah di pakai?"_

" _Se-sebenarnya, dia memiliki email baru dan hanya kami yang mengatahuinya Sasuke-kun"_

" _Apa? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau tahukan bagaimana frustasinya Dobe saat ini hanya untuk menunggu kabar dari Hinata?" tutur Sasuke pada Sakura_

" _Maaf Sasuke-kun, Hal ini Hinata yang memintanya pada kami agar email barunya tidak diberitahu pada siapapun" Sakura menunduk lesu_

" _Yasudah tidak perlu dipikirkan, kau sebaiknya balas dulu pesannya dan aku akan mengabari seseorang untuk melacaknya" Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan._

" _Kakashi, aku akan mengirimkanmu email seseorang, lacak dia dan berikan infonya besok padaku" ucap Sasuke pada Kakashi—Hacker keluarga Uchiha lewat telepon._

 _Flashback end._

.

.

.

.

"Shika, aku akan cuti untuk beberapa hari dan aku akan ke Nara. Kau cancel semua pertemuan hari ini karena aku akan pergi sekarang" pesan Naruto

"Baik Naruto-sama, apakah anda akan menginap juga? Kalau iya, anda bisa menginap di Villa milik keluarga saya yang berada di Nara" tawar Shikamaru

"Boleh, kau urus semuanya dan aku akan berangkat 10 menit lagi"

Shikamaru mengangguk dan mulai mempersiapkan perintah bossnya. Beberapa menit kemudian semuanya sudah siap dan Naruto akan berangkat ke Nara lalu bertemu dengan Hinata serta anaknya, astaga mimpi apa Naruto semalam? Hingga hari yang di tunggu tunggu akhirnya datang.

Selama si perjalanan Naruto terus melihat foto yang didalamnya ada dua orang yang sedang bergandengan tangan sang ibu memakai baju putih lengan panjang dan rok biru dongker selutut dan sang anak sedang memakai pakaian seragam kotak kotak khas anak SD jangan lupa topi yang bertempat di kepala anaknya, sayangnya mereka sedang menoleh kea rah lain yang pengambilan foto ini dari belakang sehingga tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka secara full. Namun hal itu tidak di permasalahkan lagi karena akhirnya selama 6 tahun ini dirinya dapat menemukan harta karunnya yang amat berharga.

Senyumnya tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya sekarang ini namun perlahan rasa takut menghampiri dirinya 'apakah Hinata akan kembali menerimanya? Bagaimana kalau dia membencinya? Sudah pasti Hinata membencinya karena Naruto selalu menyakitinya tapi Naruto ingin menemuinya terlebih anaknya dan apakah Hinata sudah menikah lagi? Bagaimana kalau sudah? Apa yang harus ku perbuat?' Naruto bertarung dengan batinnya dan meremas kepala pirangnya frustasi. Baru saja dirinya di landa kebahagian namun sekarang harus di tampar akan hipotesis yang menyakitkan. Sifat Pernoidnya muncul kembali setelah sekian lama tertidur.

Sehari penuh perjalanan, Naruto akhinya datang ke desa kecil tujuannya. Ini kala pertama Naruto meninjakkan kakinya di sini, hamparan ladang yang berada di mana mana, rumah penduduk yang jarang jarang dan berbukit bukit, sangat asri segar, tradisional dan bebas polusi oh jangan lupa desa ini juga di kelilingi hutan yang cukup besar sangat Hijau itulah yang dilihat Naruto saat ini. Naruto merasa releks disini.

"Mari tuan saja tunjukan jalannya" ucapan sang kakek tua membuyarkan lamunannya dan merekapun berjalan menuju Villa yang akan tinggalinya beberapa hari ini.

Sesampai di Villa Naruto langsung menabrakan tubuhnya di kasur King Sizenya dan mengatur nafasnya yang membara "Haah! Ini rumah apa tebing si?" keluh Naruto. Villa ini cukup besar bahkan saking besarnya mungkin ini adalah rumah terbesar yang ada di desa ini ditambah jalannya juga sangat jauh,menurut Naruto. Astaga Naruto lelah sekali harus berjalan kaki kesini bayangkan saja dirinya harus menanjak dan terus menanjak , ditambah di sini tidak ada kendaran motor atau mobil! Cih yang benar saja sekarang ini 2016 mana ada daerah yang belum tersentuh kendaraan? Seharusnya Naruto meminta kendaraan pada Shika tadi. Sungguh Naruto tidak habis fikir.

Langit sudah mengelap Naruto melihat balkon yang terbuka lebar di samping ranjangnya, bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke balkon. "Wow" bagai melihat hal menakjubkan, sekarang Naruto tahu kenapa letak Villa ini sangat jauuuuh ternyata letaknya di bukit paling atas sehingga dapat melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan dari desa kecil Nara di malam hari.

"Ini seperti mimpi— sulit di percaya bahwa aku berada satu desa denganmu Hinata. Apakah aku akan sanggup bertemu denganmu setelah selama ini?" Naruto melihat langit penuh bintang di atas desa Nara.

.

.

.

Malam ini Hinata tidak bisa tidur karena rasa gelisah yang tidak menentu, entah karena apa Hinatapun tidak mengetahuinya, bangkit dari kasurnya dan menghampiri kamar anaknya yang sedang terlelap dan perlahan mengelusnya "Mimpi indah sayang" Hinata mengecup kening Bolt

Hinata menutup jendela kamar Bolt yang masih terbuka lebar, berhenti sejenak untuk memandang langit yang penuh dengan bintang "Ku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali Naruto-kun—untuk selamanya…." bisik pilu Hinata pada bintang bintang yang seakan bisa merasakan kesakitan dalam hatinya saat itu yang masih dan terus membekas hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

 _ada note:_

 _cieee cie chapter kali ini pendekan yaa?, sebagai gantinya besok up lagi deh, oke? /kalo gak oke gak up nih -,- *maksainbodo* haha_

 _sign_

 _Namaki Shidota._


	4. Regret

"ALMOST" Squel of LISTEN

Naruto belong Masashi Khisimoto

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, TYPOS, AU, EYD masih nyelempeng dst.**

.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang begitu segar dan berbeda Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Merentangkan tangannya dan melihat sekitarnya, merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda bahwa hari ini dirinya bisa tidur dengan nyenyak bahkan sangat nyenyak tidak seperti bisanyanya yang selalu di liputi oleh pikirannya hanyalah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang kian menumpuk, Di pikir pikir ini pertama kalinya dia bisa tidur awal dan bangun pagi, sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak merasakan semangat seperti ini, tiba tiba garis melengkung menghiasi paginya yang cerah "Yosh, ayo kita jalan jalan pagi!" Naruto segera berganti pakaiannya dengan baju traning orange dan celana hitam miliknya, dilihat wajah barunya hari ini. kenapa baru? Karena Naruto memangkas rambutnya semalam hingga wajahnya lebih terlihat.

"Setelah jogging aku akan mencari SD anakku, nak tunggu ayahmu ini" Naruto berbicara pada dirinya di depan cermin sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Boruto! Ayo sarapan setelah itu berangkat sekolah" Hinata menyiapkan roti gandum di ruang tengah yang multi guna.

"Ha'i!" Bolt menyomot roti tersebut dan memakannya dengan lahap lalu meminum susunya "Sudah selesai! Aku berangkat ya bu!"

Sebelum Bolt berangkat Hinata menghentikannya "Hei hei ada yang dilupakan nih hm?" Hinata berdiri melipat tangannya di depan pintu

"Ayolah ibu, aku sudah besar nihh" rengek Bolt

"Tidak bisa walaupun kau sudah besar kamu harus tetap memberi ibu morning kiss"

"Baiklah bu" Bolt pasrah, Bolt paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibunya dan akhirnya mencium pipi ibunya "daah aku berangkat"

"Ok, hati hati sayang" Hinata menatap anaknya yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya "baiklah waktunya bekerja!" dengan takkalah semangat dari anaknya Hinatapun mengunci rumah dan mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi dan mentarinya sudah menyorot ke permukaan bumi

Teng teng teng teng

Bunyi bel yang dibunyikan secara menual itu berbunyi menandakan bahwa kegiatan sekolah sudah selesai.

Bolt salah satu murid SD itu bergegas pulang dengan merapihkan perlengkapannya namun di tengah perjalanan dirinya di tebrak oleh anak murid lainnya hingga tersungkur di lantai "Aw!"

"Aku tidak sengaja, maaf ya anak tidak punya ayah!" ucapan Sota membuat temen temannya yang mendengar itu tertawa terbahak bahak dan terus mengatainya anak yang tidak punya ayah, Bolt kesal terus dikatai seperti itu! Dirinya punya ayah! ya dia punya ayah namun sedang bekerja di luar sana kata ibunya. Mengingat itu membuat bocah 5 tahun itu kesal terus di katai

Bruk!

Bolt mendorong Sota hingga dia juta terjatuh ke tanah cukup keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan anak tidak punya ayah!" teriak Sota yang menahan tangis karena tangannya berdarah

"Jangan mengataiku terus! Aku punya ayah! ayahku sedang bekerja jauh!" teriak Bolt dan mulai memukul Sota yang kaget.

Perkelahian itu membuat anak anak yang lain ketakutan dan memeluk orang tua mereka masing masing

"BORUTO!"

Terteguh sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan Ibunya yang meneriaki namanya begitu keras dan Sota yang di pukuli menangis seseguk

"Astaga anakku! Hei bocah apa yang kau lakukan hah? Apakah orangtuamu tidak mengajarkan sopan satun hah!" ibunya Sota memarahi Bolt

"Maafkan anak saya bu" Hinata berojigi 90 derajat kepada ibunya Sota

"Heh, ternyata kamu—" ibu Sota tersenyum sinis "Pantas saja anaknnya bandel, orang tuanya saja kelakuannya seperti itu" sindir ibunya Sota

"Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf bu, saya akan menghukumnya nanti dan saya tidak pernah mengajarkan anak saya hal yang tidak benar" Hinata berusaha mengabaikan sindiran ibunya Sota "Boruto, kamu harus minta maaf pada Sota" perintah Hinata

"Tidak! Dia yang duluan memulai. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf!"

"Boruto!" tegur Hinata

Bolt berlari menerobos kerumunan orang orang dan Hinata pun mengejarnya,

"Boruto! Berhenti!" panggil Hinata sambil mengejar anaknya yang terus berlari.

Bolt langsung berhenti dan menangis sesegukan, Hinata berhenti dan mensejajarkan tingginya pada Bolt "Dia duluan yang mendorongku dan mengataiku anak yang tidak punya ayah, aku punya ayah! ayahku sedang bekerja jauh dan akan kembali bersamaku yakan bu? Ayah akan kembali bersama kita hiks—" Bolt mengeluarkan isi hatinya sambil menahan tangisannya yang terus sesegukan, Hinata mengelus rambut pirang anaknya yang bergitu mirip dengan ayahnya

"Maafkan ibu nak, Ayahmu tidak akan kembali— dan tidak akan pernah kembali untuk bersama kita, Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kita— maafkan ibu nak, ibu memang orang tua yang buruk untukmu maafkan ibu" air mata itu terjatuh dari mata Amathyst Hinata,dipeluk anaknya yang masih menangis sesegukan Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada anaknya. Boltnya masih kecil kenapa harus di uji seperti ini? Hinata baru mengetahui kehidupan sekolah anaknya yang tidak pernah dia ceritakan kepadanya, hati Hinata sangat sakit mengetahui beban yang dibawa anaknya.

"I-ibu jangan menangis lagi" Bolt melepas pelukan ibunya dan mengapus air mata ibunya yang terus mengalir "Kalau ibu sedih Bolt sangat sedih dan ingin menangis juga hiks—ibu adalah orang tua boruto yang paling hebat di dunia ini hiks ibu jangan menangis—" ucap Bolt sambil menahan sesegukannya,mendengar ucapan itu dari anakknya membuat Hinata tersenyum dan bersyukur karena dia memiliki anak yang begitu hebat seperti Boruto

"Ibu sangat menyanyangimu, melebihi apapun" Hinata kembali memeluk anaknnya dan di bals oleh Bolt

"Boruto juga menyanyangi ibu melebihi yang di pelanet ini" balas Bolt dengan sesegukan

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut cerah masih setia menunggu di bawah pohon itu terus melihat kearah gerbang SD, terlebih matanya lebih tajam mencari objek yang di carinya saat anak anak sekolah dasar itu keluar dari kelasnya, ternyata tidak susah untuk mencarinya karena anaknya memiliki rambut yang begitu cerah, seakan bangga dengan gen yang telah di turunkan kepada anaknnya itu, namun tiba tiba anaknya di didorong dan terjatuh

"Hei, apa yang dia lakukan pada anakku!" sewot Naruto yang ingin menyusul mereka yang sedang berkelahi, namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat sosok yang begitu dirindukannya terlihat di hadapannya – Hinata. "Hinata—" lirih Naruto.

"Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf bu, saya akan menghukumnya nanti dan saya tidak pernah mengajarkan anak saya hal yang tidak benar— Boruto, kamu harus minta maaf pada Sota" perintah Hinata pada anaknnya

"Tidak! Dia yang duluan memulai. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf!"

"Boruto!" tegur Hinata

dilihat anaknya berlari kencang kearah timur dan di kejar oleh Hinata yang memanggil nama anaknnya, langsung saja dirinya ikut mengejar, setelah mereka berhenti Naruto bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Maafkan ibu nak, Ayahmu tidak akan kembali— dan tidak akan pernah kembali untuk bersama kita, Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kita— maafkan ibu nak, ibu memang orang tua yang buruk untukmu maafkan ibu"

Deg!

Jantung dan nafasnya seakan berhenti saat itu juga mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. ucapan itu bagaikan menampar keras Naruto selama ini. Betapa bodohnya dirinya di masa lalu yang begitu berengsek bahkan apapun yang melebihi berengsek yang memang di sadari oleh Naruto. Tanpa sadar Naruto meremas jantungnya yang begitu ngilu bagaikan tersayat sayat. Andai waktu bisa di ulang andai … andai… andai.

Semangat yang menyelimutinya beberapa jam tadi sudah hilang entah kemana bagaikan menguap dan hilang di udara, kembali aura keputusasaan dan penyesalan yang menyelimuti lelaki yang sudah berkepala tiga itu. Dengan langkah terseok seok Naruto meninggalkan mereka, pergi entah kemana kaki ini melangkah sambil membawa penyesalan yang telah dilakukannya di masa lalu. Hinata sudah membencinya dan Anaknya sudah pasti tidak ingin melihat ayahnya yang begitu berengsek ini, mengusir mereka dari masa lalunya dan tiba tiba muncul. Sudah di pastikan anaknya tidak akan menganggapnya ayahnya bahkan membencinya ….

"ARGGGGG!" teriak Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya "Berengsek kau Naruto! brengsek! Sial! Sial!" Naruto terjatuh di bawah tanah sambil menangis pilu "Berengsek kau Naruto BERENGSEK!" teriak Naruto di tengah hutan yang membuat burung burung yang ada di atas pohon berterbangan.

Naruto kembali berjalan bak zombie yang tidak tau arah, pikirannya sudah kosong, cahaya matanya sudah mati, sudah tidak ada alasan lagi dirinya hidup di dunia ini, dibenci oleh anaknya dan di benci oleh orang yang sangat di cintainya lengkap sudah hidupnya benar benar telah musnah. semoga ada jurang atau harimau yang akan membunuhnya sehingga Naruto tidak perlu merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

 _sign, 22416_

 _Namaki Shidota_


	5. My Little

"ALMOST" Squel of LISTEN

Naruto belong Masashi Khisimoto

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, TYPOS, AU, EYD masih nyelempeng dst.**

.

.

.

.

.

Baju compang camping, kotor, sorot mata yang tidak ingin hidup bagikan mayat hidup yang berjalan mengemas penampilan Naruto sekarang ini, ia berjalan dan terjatuh lalu bangkit lagi dan terjatuh lagi sudah berjam jam Naruto terus berjalan tak tentu arah tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang seakan berteriak kesakitan, di pikirannya blank semua tubuhnya mati rasa, hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa di depannya ada jurang, Naruto tersenyum sedih melihat jurang sudah di depannya "Selamat ting—"

"Awas!"

Grep!

Seseorang memeluk Naruto dan mendorongnya menjauh dari jurang yang begitu dalam. Mereka terjatuh bersama ke semak semak hutan. Naruto menoleh pada seseorang itu dan matanya safirnya bertemu dengan sosok yang entah menyelamatkannya atau menganggunya.

"Huft, hampir saja. Paman baik baik saja?" ucap Boruto—seseorang yang menyelamatnya dari kematian, Bolt terduduk membersihkan bajunya yang kotor dan diikuti oleh Naruto yang terus menatap gerak gerik Bolt

Naruto melihat Bolt –anaknya itu dan tersenyum kecut. Anaknya ada di depannya saat ini, di hadapannya "Apakah aku sudah mati?" Naruto menyentuh pipi Bolt yang memiliki garis sama sepertinya " Kalau iya, aku sangat bersyukur" Naruto meneteskan air mata kebahagiannya karena bisa melihat anaknya secara langsung di surga?

"Paman belum mati! Dan kenapa paman menangis? kata ibu lelaki itu tidak boleh menangis" sahut Bolt yang menyadarkan kesadaran penuh Naruto, bagaikan di sengat jutaan Volt listrik mata safir miliknya terbelalak dan menjauhkan tangannya

"Ini nyata?" tanyanya ulang yang tidak percaya

Bolt menganggukan kepalanya cepat "Paman masih hidup dan selamat dan itu berkat aku hehe—" Bolt mengeluarkan cengirannya

Grep!

Naruto langsung memeluk putranya—ya putranya dan ini nyata! Entah ini anugerah atau musibah karena anaknnya sendiri yang menyelamatkannya dari kematian padahal Naruto sudah ingin mengakhiri hidupnya tapi –tapi anaknya justru datang menolongnya. Naruto ingin waktu berhenti sekarang ini.

"Pa-paman tenang saja—paman sudah selamat kok ja-jadi bisa lepaskan pelukannya? Na-nafasku sesak nih" ucap Bolt dalam pelukannya, Bolt kira paman yang di tolongnya ini gemetar karena ketakutan padahal Naruto gemetar karena kebahagiaan bisa bertemu dengan anaknnya.

"Ah maaf" Naruto dengan tidak rela melepas pelukannya pada anaknya

"Paman terlihat sangaaaat kotor, baju paman robek, wajah paman penuh tanah, dan—oh astaga paman berdarah! Tunggu sebentar— " Bolt bangkit meninggalkan Naruto menuju kudanya setelah menemukan apa yang di carinya Bolt membersihkan luka yang ada di kepala Naruto dengan air minumnya dan merekatkan plester luka. "Nah selesai!—hmm tapi luka paman masih banyak dan plester lukaku hanya ada satu bagaimana ini paman?" tanya Bolt namun hanya yang di tanya hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum "Paman kenapa diam saja? Apa paman sakit banget sampai tidak bisa berbicara?"

Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, paman baik baik saja, sudah ada kamu yang jadi obat untuk paman" Naruto tidak bisa berhenti melihat setiap gerak gerik dan perhatian putranya ini, Naruto sangat bahagia hingga tidak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata kata.

"Huh? Aku itu manusia paman bukat obat. Paman membuatku bingung" Bolt memasang wajah bingungnya yang sangat mengemaskan hingga tanpa sadar Naruto dibuat tertawa karenanya. "Apa yang lucu paman?" Bolt terheran heran dengan sikap pamannya di depannya ini

"Kamu ternyata bawel sekali ya Boruto" Naruto tersenyum tulus dan mengusap kepala Bolt pelan

"Aku tidak bawel pamannya saja yang terus diam tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" bantah Bolt yang tidak terima di katai bawel "Terus—paman tau dari mana namaku?"

Naruto terteguh sesaat gawat dia kelepasan, "A-ah i-tu bukannya kau menyebut namamu tadi? Ya tadi kau menyebut namamu sendiri" ngeles Naruto

"Iya kah? Kok aku tidak ingat ya?" Bolt berpose berfikir

"Mungkin kau lu-lupa" gugup Naruto

"Iya kali ya, yasudah lah – ohiya rumah paman dimana? Aku yakin paman tersesat saat mencari jalan pulang iya kan?"

"A-ah iya—" Naruto hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan anaknya ini, tidak mungkin dia menjawab kalau dia ingin bunuh diri pada anak berusia 5 tahun.

"Lalu rumah paman dimana? Biar aku yang mengantar paman"

"Paman sebenernya orang baru disini, jadi paman belum hafal jalan pulang tapi kau bisa mengantar paman ke jalan setapak kea rah bukit yang paling tinggi" tutur Naruto yang tersadar bahwa dirinya ternyata berada di dalam hutan.

"Baiklah—" Bolt berdiri dan diikuti oleh Naruto "—aku akan mengantar paman sampai jalan setapak bukit" dan merekapun berjalan beriringan

"Itu kudamu?" tanya Naruto tiba tiba saat di tengah perjalanan

"Iya, Namanya Pluto hadiah dari kakek atas kelahiranku dan umur kita sama jadi dia teman satu satunya bagiku" Bolt mengelus punggung Pluto

"Oh, bukannya kau memiliki teman di sekolahmu? Kenapa hanya Pluto satu satunya temanmu?" Naruto penasaran pada kehidupan anaknya si sekolah

"Aku tidak mempunyai teman di sekolah—" Bolt menunduk "mereka selalu mengataiku dengan sebutan anak yang tidak punya ayah—padahal aku punya ayah" Bolt mengigit bibirnya menahan tangis "walau ayah kami tidak menginginkan kami tapi aku punya ayah hiks—" Bolt mengusap kasar air matanya

Mendengar itu hati Naruto kembali tersayat sayat sangat menyakitkan hingga tanpa sadar Naruto meremas jantungnya sendiri, andai anaknya tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa ayahnya sangat amat menyayanginya melebihi apapun di dunia ini dan tidak pernah sekalipun Naruto berfikir seperti yang diucapkannya tadi itu, semua tidak benar "A-apa kau membenci ayahmu?" ucapan itu keluar begitu saja

Bolt berhenti, hal itu membuat Naruto ketar ketir jawaban apa yang akan di jawab anaknya? Hal itu membuat keringat menetes di wajah tan Naruto, semoga anaknya tidak membencinya semoga semoga semoga batin Naruto terus berdoa "Entahlah— " ucap Bolt sambil melihat kearah Naruto "Ngomong ngomong kita sudah sampai paman"

Naruto melihat sekitar sudah ada jalan setapak kea rah bukit dan dari sini rumah penduduk sudah terlihat "A-ah iya" lesu Naruto, berarti waktu dengan anaknya akan berakhir disini? Naruto merasa tidak rela namun tiba tiba Naruto memiliki ide "Boruto, sebagai ucapan terimakasih paman maukah kamu besok kesini lagi?"

"Untuk apa paman?" tanya Bolt dengan tampang bingung

"Kau suka mainan?" Naruto balik tanya

"Suka! Sangaaat suka! Tapi – ibu tidak pernah mengijinkanku membeli mainan" Bolt menunduk lesu

"Baiklah paman akan belikan kamu mainan atau apapun yang kamu suka! Bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?! Yeeyy! Terima kasih paman!" Naruto tersenyum melihat kegembiraan anaknya, dengan begini semoga dirinya bisa semakin dekat dengan anaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga tuan, anda terlihat kacau sekali! Apa yang terjadi" Jiraya panic melihat Naruto jauh dalam keadaan normal penampilannya sangat mengenaskan

Dengan senyum bahagia Naruto menjawab "Hari ini adalah hari yang paaaaling menyenangkan seumur hidupku paman" dengan santai Naruto berjalan melewati Jiraya yang melongo

Naruto segera mandi membersihkan lumpur yang melekat di kulitnya, setelah selesai mandi Naruto langsung mengobati luka lukanya yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa itu, tangannya tergores cukup dalam hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah, kakinya tertusuk sesuatu hingga terasa linu, jidatnya membiru, wajahnya penuh dengan luka kecil dan badan yang lainnya memar memar.

"Astga tuan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Tuan seperti tertimpa musibah" ucap Jiraya yang membantu mengobati kaki Naruto bukannya meratapi nasip tubuhnya tapi Naruto mala tertawa geli

"Hihihi, bukan musibah tapi anugerah. Aku mensyukuri luka luka ini karena dengan luka ini aku dapat menemukan kebahagianku yang telah hilang paman, aku sangat bahagia" ucap tulus Naruto

Jiraya hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah tamunya ini tapi entah kenapa Jiraya ikutan tersenyum melihat kegembiraan yang bergitu ketara di wajah Naruto.

"Ohiya paman, bisa antar kan aku ke toko mainan yang lengkap setelah ini?"

"Disini tidak ada toko mainan tuan, tapi kalau di luaar desa ada"

"Baiklah, kemanapun itu antarkan aku kesana"

"Baik tuan"

Naruto tidak sabar menunggu hari esok karena akan bertemu dengan anaknnya lagi….

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 _sign_

 _Namaki Shidota_


	6. My Little (2)

"ALMOST" Squel of LISTEN

Naruto belong Masashi Khisimoto

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, TYPOS, AU, EYD masih nyelempeng dst.**

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari yang sudah berada di puncak ufuk timur menandakan bahwa waktu belajar sekolah dasar Nara sudah berakhir, para orang tua masing masing menunggu dengan setia anaknya keluar dari tempat menuntut ilmunya tak kecuali bocah pirang yang ceria itu mencari ibunya

"Ibu!" teriaknya saat menemukan sang ibu yang menoleh padanya

"Anak ibu tidak nakal kan hm?" Hinata berjongkok dan mengusap rambut pirang anaknya. Bolt mengeleng kencang "Nah karena kau sudah tidak nakal, ibu sudah menyiapkan ramen special untuk Boruto"

"Benarkah bu?! Asik!" Bocah itu lompat lompat saking girangnya, biasanya ibunya ini akan melarang keras dirinya memakan ramen padahal makanan itu adalah kesukaannya. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang!" Bolt berlari duluan meninggalkan Hinata yang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anaknnya.

Hinata selalu menjemput anaknya pulang karena waktu pulang sekolah Bolt bertepatan dengan waktu istirahat pekerjaannya sehingga memudahkan Hinata untuk melakukannya dan mereka selalu makan siang bersama setelahnya Hinata akan kembali bekerja dan pulang sore

"Pelan pelan makannya, nanti tersedak" nasihat Hinata pada Bolt saat mereka sudah sampai rumah

"Inieem enaaamk sekaeeelim bu" ucap Bolt saat mulutnya masih penuh dengan ramen

"Telan dulu, baru bicara" Hinata hanya mengelengkan kepalanya elihat tingkah laku anaknya.

Bolt hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya lagi baru bicara, "Uahh, kenyang~" ucap Bolt saat menghabiskan kuah ramennya tampa sisa "Ini enaaaak sekali bu! Aku ingin makan ini lagi~"

"Tidak boleh, tidak baik terlalu sering memakannya Boruto. Ibu ingin mencuci piring dulu"

Jawaban Hinata membuat Bolt menjadi lesu, ingin memakan makanan favoritenya saja sangat susah tanpa sadar Bolt mencemberutkan mulutnya mengemaskan dan itu tertangkap oleh Amethyst milik ibunya "Tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu Boruto-kun" goda ibunya saat sedang mencuci piring

"huh" balasnya sedikit kesal oleh godaan ibunya, dan ibunya hanya tertawa kecil. "Ohiya ibu, nanti aku akan bertemu paman yang kemarin aku ceritakan, katanya dia akan memberi ku hadiah karena sudah menolongnya" ucap Bolt sambil tiduran di atas tetami dan melihat atap rumah mereka

"Tidak boleh" balas Hinata yang sudah melepas celemeknya

Ucapan ibunya membuat Bolt bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan menatap ibunya memelas "Kenapa bu? Kan paman itu ingin memberi aku hadiah aku ingin hadiahhh" rengek Bolt di tetami

"Boruto, ibukan sudah pernah bilang kalau menolong orang itu harus Ikhlas tidak mengharapkan imbalan lagipula paman itu orang yang baru kamu kenalkan? Jadi kita tidak tahu apa sebenarnya niatnya" nasihat Hinata lembut

"Tapi kalau aku menemuinya hanya untuk bicara kalau aku ikhlas menolongnya bagaimana bu? Kasian nanti paman itu kalau terus menungguiku yang tidak datang datang" tutur Bolt memohon pada ibunya

Hinata diam sebentar menimbang pemikiran anaknya yang menurutnya sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya, Hinatapun menghela nafas pelan "Baiklah kau boleh menemuinya, tapi setelah itu kamu pulang ya?" mendengar jawaban itu membuat Bolt mengangguk girang

"Siap ibu!" Hormat Bolt pada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya mencoel hidungnya.

"Nah ibu kembali kerja dulu. Jangan lupa ya Boruto apa yang ibu sampaikan oke?" sebelum Hinata keluar dari rumahnya Hinata kembali mengingatkan pada Bolt, bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah bocah 5 tahun yang masih polos, Hinata sedikit menghawatirkannya –jiwa seorang ibu pada anaknya

"iya ibu" Bolt melambaikan tangannya pada ibunya yang sudah pergi, setelah ibunya sudah tidak terlihat dari jangkauan matanya, Bolt langsung pergi ke kandang Pluto

"Pluto, ayo kita bertemu paman yang kemarin!"

Bruu!

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus memandangi mainan robot mekanik yang katanya itu adalah mainan yang terbaru dan paling banyak di cari "Semoga Bolt suka" ucap Naruto sedikit tidak yakin.

Setelah berjam jam mengitari pulau serbang hanya untuk mencari mainan yang menurutnya pantas untuk anaknya karena dia tidak ingin memberikan barang 'sampah' untuk putranya itu, sempat frustasi karena tidak menemukan barang yang 'pantas' karena di sana semuanya adalah mainan dari kayu yang sangat kuno bahkan kalau kau mencarinya di kota itu jarang ada "Besok aku akan meminta Shika untuk mengirimkan mainan terbaru dari Tokyo" gumam Naruto, ia berdiri sambil membawa robot yang di bungkus karsus persegi panjang itu keluar dari Villa

"Kudanya sudah siap tuan" ucap Jiraya

"Terima kasih paman" Naruto menghampiri kudanya yang baru saja dikirim dari kampung halaman ayahnya –California "Hei Kyuubi apa kabar?—" sapa Naruto sambil mengusap wajah kudanya yang berwana orange gelap itu "—sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Bruu! Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnyad dari Naruto "Kau masih saja munafik seperti dulu—" Naruto tertawa pelan "—Ayo kita berangkat"

Selain dirinya tidak ingin terus menerus berjalan kaki yang dapat menurunkan derajadnya sebagai direktur tinggi di perusahaan besar Tokyo alhasil Naruto meminta ayahnya untuk mengirimkan kudanya ke sini, kenapa bukan mobil? Karena hal itu terlalu mencolok untuk ukuran desa yang kecil seperti ini Naruto belum siap untuk di ketahui oleh Hinata, takutnya Hinata akan pergi lagi setelah mengatahuinya. Bonusnya dirinya bisa berkuda seperti dulu kembali tentu hal itu sudah sangat lama Naruto rindukan.

Ternyata Naruto sampai terlebih dahulu, karena si tempat pertemuannya masih sepi "Bodohnya aku, kenapa kemarin aku tidak memberitahu kapan waktunya?" Naruto merutuki kesalahannya "Tapi tak apalah aku akan menunggunya" kalau Sasuke tahu sekarang Naruto sedang menunggu mungkin Sasuke fikir akan terjadi hujan meteor karena sosok Naruto yang anti dengan kata menunggu alias membuang buang waktu.

2 jam Naruto menunggu namun tidak ada tanda tanda dari anaknya, Naruto mulai gelisah apakah anaknya akan datang atau tidak? Setelah di fikri fikir Bolt pasti akan cerita pada Hinata dan bagaimana Hinata tahu kalau yang di tolong Bolt adalah dirinya? Lalu Hinata melarang Bolt menemuinya dan mereka pindah dari sini? Naruto mulai meremas kepalanya frustasi.

Srek! Tuk tuk tuk

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah kaki kuda si dekatnya, dan muncullah Bolt dan kudanya "Halo paman!" sapa Bolt yang mulai turun dari Pluto "Huwooooo, itu kuda paman?! Gagah sekali" mata Bolt berbinar binar melihat kuda bule yang sangat tinggi dan warnanya yang begitu langka di depan matanya "bolehkah aku menyentuhnya paman?" tanya Bolt dengan nada memohon

Semua rasa gelisah yang tidak menentu itu hilang tertiup angin melihat Bolt yang sudah datang "Tentu" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Bolt mengelus wajah Kyuubi dengan kagum "Wah kau kuda yang sangat menawan – kyuubi" ucap Bolt saat melihat kalung yang ada di leher kuda

Bruu!

Merasa di acuhkan oleh majikannya Pluto mengeluarkan suaranya, "Ah, kau kenapa Pluto? Kau lihatkan Kyuubi ini sangat beeesar dan kuat" puji Bolt yang masih terkagum kagum, mendengar pujian yang beruntun runtun dari Bolt membuat Kyuubi memamerkan kegagahannya dengan hormat pada Bolt ala tentara "Huwoo! Lihat dia Pluto dia seperti hormat padaku!" takjub Bolt

Bruu! Brruu! Cemburu Pluto pada Kyuubi dengan menatap mata hitam kecil milik Kyuubi

"Hei Kyuubi kau sangat jarang hormat padaku bahkan tidak pernah, kenapa dengan orang lain kau langsung hormat? Kau menghianatiku eh?" oke disini Naruto juga cemburu dan kesal pada kudanya

Merasakan ada yang aneh di sekitarnya membuat Bolt menghindar dari tatapan menusuk dua mahluk berbeda itu "Ma-maaf paman" ucap Bolt sambil menunduk kikuk

"Hm" balas cuek Naruto yang menghampiri Kyuubi yang membuang mukanya pada Naruto seakan mengejeknya 'Dasar kuda tidak tahu diri' batin Naruto kesal

Bolt menghampiri Pluto yang membuang wajahnya juga pada Bolt "eh? Kenpa Kau marah padaku?" ucap polos Bolt pada kudanya, bolt memegangi wajah kudanya dan menyatukan dahi mereka "Walaupun Kyuubi kuda yang menawan, tapi Pluto adalah kuda yang istimewah untukku" ucapan Bolt yang tulus itu membuat acara 'ambekan' Pluto mereda dengan santai Pluto memakan rambut pirang Bolt "Hei! Sudah kubilang jangan makan rambutku" Bolt melindungi rambutnya namun tidak lama kemudian Bolt tertawa diikuti oleh suara Pluto.

Melihat interaksi anaknya yang sangat sayang pada kudanya membuat hati Naruto hangat, entah bagaimana Hinata mendidik anaknya hingga memiliki ke pribadian yang sangat baik ini membuat Naruto merasa bangga telah memilih Hinata sebagai ibu dari anaknya. Naruto teringat ingin memberikanhadiahnya pada Bolt "Bolt ini untukmu, paman kan sudah janji" Naruto memberikan robot tersebut pada Bolt

Mata Bolt berbinar binar saat melihat mainan yang tidak pernah di lihatnya, maklum dia selalu tinggal-pergi di desa kecil yang jauuh dari kata teknologi, bahkan di rumahnya tidak ada tv "Ini apa paman?"

"Ini namanya Robot, Bolt tidak tahu?" tanya heran Naruto

Bolt mengeleng "Tidak tahu, Bolt belum pernah melihat mainan ini dan ibu juga jarang memberi Bolt mainan seperti ini—" teringat akan ucapan ibunya membuat Bolt menunduk murung dan mengembalikan robot mainan yang sangat luar biasa itu kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat mainannya di kembalikan menjadi heran "Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima ini paman"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Katakana kau suka mainan yang seperti apa akan paman belikan untukmu—"

Bolt mengeleng cepat "Bolt suka! Sangat suka, tapi—kata ibu, tidak boleh mendapat imbalan dari menolong orang, lagipula Bolt kesini bukan untuk ini tapi ingin memberi tahu paman kalau Bolt Ikhlas menolong paman. Ini Bolt kembalikan saja" Bolt menyerahkan mainan itu setengah rela

Mendengar hal yang jarang dilakukan anak berusia 5 tahun itu membuat Naruto terteguh sesaat sungguh anaknya ini sangat membanggakan. Polos, baik hati, pintar, berjiwa social, dan pemberani. Tapi bagaimana cara agar anaknya ini mau menerima hadiahnya? Otak pintarnya menemukan ide dalam sekejab, Naruto berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya "Bolt, jawab dengan jujur pertanyaan paman— apakah Bolt sangat menginginkan mainan itu atau tidak?"

Sukses pertanyaan itu membuat Bolt gelisah, namun sifat alamiah anak anaknya tentu lebih kuat jadi dengan perlahan Bolt mengangguk pelan

"Hadiah itu sudah paman belikan khusus untuk Bolt yang berarti sudah milikmu jadi Bolt harus menerimanya karena menolak rejeki itu tidak baik, dan masalah ibumu, kamu bisa menyimpannya di tempat yang tidak di ketahui ibumu atau kau boleh membuangnya—" tutur Naruto "—jadi bagaimana?"

Memang pikiran anak kecil yang polos terlebih di sogok mainan, jadi Bolt mengangguk kencang dan menerima kembali hadiahnya dengan wajah yang sumringan "Anak pintar— " Naruto mengusap lembut rambut anaknya yang sangat mirip dengannya "—Bagaimana kalau kita balapan kuda?" tawar Naruto

"Mau!" jawab semangat Bolt yang memang sangat ingin balapan kuda, dan sepertinya Bolt melupakan satu pesan ibunya.

Merekapun mulai berbalapan kuda dengan semangat, mengobrol dengan akrab, tertawa karena tingkah meraka dan saling bercanda satu sama lain menghabiskan waktu yang tidak mengenal kata berhenti itu. Di tengah kegiatan asik mereka bercanda, Bolt merasakan 'angin' sore yang mau tidak mau harus mengakhiri kegiatan mengasikan meraka

"Paman aku harus pulang—" ucap Bolt tertunduk lesu, "—padahal aku masih ingin main dengan paman" lanjutnya.

Ucapan itu membuat hari Naruto berbunga bunga, anaknya tidak membencinya? Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuknya? Jawabannya mungkin Iya.

"Besok kita bisa main lagi oke?paman akan menunggu disini jadi jangan lesu begitu dong" Naruto berusaha menyemangati anaknnya, mendengar itu membuat Bolt kegirangan

"Janji ya, paman Naruto akan main dengan Boruto lagi" Bolt mengacungkan kelingkingnya dan dibalas oleh Naruto

"Pasti"

Bolt sebenarnya adalah anak yang tidak gampang akrab dengan orang lain namun entah kenapa Bolt bisa langsung akrab dengan Naruto dan itu membuat Bolt merasa memiliki teman selain Pluto. Karena menurut Bolt orang yang di anggapnya paman itu adalah orang baik, bukan orang yang jahat.

"Pluto, rahasiakan pertemanan kita dengan paman Naruto ini dari ibu ya, aku tidak ingin ibu khawatir, kamu tahu kan kalau ibu tidak menyukai orang baru?" ucap Bolt pada Pluto di tengah perjalanan mereka pulang.

Bruu!

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu, Naruto dan Bolt menjadi semakin dekat dan dekat hingga seperti 'anak dan Ayah' pada umumnya. Bagi Bolt, Naruto adalah teman mainnya yang menyenangkan, dia juga menceritakan pada Bolt tentang hal yang tidak Bolt ketahui di luar sana seperti Tokyo Tower dll, membelikan membelikan mainan setiap harinya dan Bagi Naruto, Bolt adalah anaknya yang sangat di sayanginya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Paman terima kasih—" panggil Bolt pada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya,

Naruto menaikan alisnya, sambil mengelap keringatnya karena permainan Ride meraka "Untuk?"

"Karena Bolt bisa memiliki teman seperti paman—" Bolt menyengirkan giginya pada Naruto "—dan aku merasa seperti memiliki seorang Ayah—" Bolt memandang ke atas sambil tersenyum senang "Jadi rasanya seperti ini ya memiliki ayah? menyenangkan sekali"

Naruto terdiam 'Kau anakku Bolt, anakku' batin Naruto sedih "Kau boleh menganggapku seperti itu Bolt, aku tidak akan pernah keberatan" balasan Naruto membuat Bolt kembali menolehkan kepadanya

"Benarkah? Sungguh?" Mata Bolt berkaca kaca senang

Naruto mengangguk "Tentu, apapun yang membuatmu senang" Naruto mengelus kepala Bolt sayang, dan Bolt menyengir yang cengirinya mirip sekali dengannya.

.

.

Di tengah pekerjaannya memanen anggur Hinata tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terpikir terus menerus yaitu tentang anakknya. Akhir akhir ini Bolt bertingkah aneh walaupun tidak terlalu mencolok tapi perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu tidak bisa di bohongi, seperti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh anaknya entah apa itu, bukannya tidak mempercayai anaknya tapi Hinata tidak bisa menangkal perasaan ini terlebih saat ada berita itu, karena desa ini kecil pasti berita apapun akan tersebar dengan cepat.

Hinata gelisah sendiri saat mendengar ibu ibu yang sedang berbincang membicarakan ada orang baru yang tinggal di desa ini bukan karena orang baru itu tampan seperti yang di bincangkan tapi yang membuatnya gelisah adalah ciri cirinya yang mengingatnya pada seseorang di masalalunya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia ada disini" Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis semua pemikirannya, tapi percuma karena perasaannya semakin gelisah saat menepis semua itu. Kalau hal itu benar benar terjadi Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tanpa sadari Toneri melihat gerak gerik Hinata sedari tadi yang hanya menatap tanah?

"Hinata?"

Tidak di respon

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata tersentak saat ada yang memanggil dirinya dan segera menoleh ke sumber "Ya?"

"Kau kenapa? Kulihat kau sedari tadi melamun—astaga kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali! kau pulang cepat saja dan istirahat"

Memang akhir akhir ini Hinata tidak bisa tidur dan nafsu, dengan pelan Hinata mengangguk "terima kasih Toneri-sama" Hinata membungkuk "Saya permisi dulu"

"Apa perlu ku antar?" tawar Toneri dengan raut wajah gelisah

"Ti-tidak perlu Tuan, saya bisa sendiri" tolak Hinata, da tidak ingin terus merepotkan orang baik seperti Toneri.

"Kau yakin?" Hinata mengangguk dan pamit undur diri.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang Hinata tidak berhenti untuk terus kepikiran tentang hal itu "Aku akan menanyakan hal ini pada Bolt" kalau orang baru itu benar Naruto, Hinata tidak ingin anaknya bertemu dengannya karena Bolt hanya anaknnya seorang, ya hanya Anaknya. Hinata akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi anaknnya.

Sesampai di rumah biasanya jam segini Bolt sedang bermain dengan Pluto di hutan, Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya dan menganti bajunya. Selesai menganti baju ia bergegas menuju kandang kuda untuk membersihkan kandang tersebut, karena seingat Hinata dia sudah lama tidak membersihkannya.

Sesampai di sana Hinata tersenyum tipis, kandang kudanya bersih "Pasti Bolt yang melakukannya—baiklah kita isi tempat makanan Pluto saja" Hinata menuju tumpukan rumput dan mengangkatnya namun saat dia mengangkat tumpukan rumput tersebut terdapat triplek berukuran sedang Hinata menaikan alisnya "Kenapa ini ada disini? Bukannya seharusnya ada si luar?" Hinata meletakan rumput tersebut di tempat makan kuda lalu setelahnya mengangkat triplek itu untuk di pindahkan dari sana namun saat triplek itu di angkat mata Amethystnya terbelalak kaget "I-ini—"

"A-apa ini? Kenapa ada ini disini?" Hinata terbingung sekaligus kaget karena di depan matanya ada banyak sekali mainan, setahunya ia tidak pernah membelikan ini untuk anaknnya, dan tidak mungkin anaknya memiliki uang untuk membeli mainan sebanyak ini kan? Hinata berjongkok lalu mengambil Robot Transormer yang Hinata tahu adalah edisi terbatas "Bahkan ada mainan dari Kota—" tersadar akan ucapannya Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya "Mungkin kah? tidak mungkin—kenapa Bolt tidak pernah cerita padaku?" tersirat kekecewaan di matanya bahwa anaknya memang menyembunyikan rahasia padanya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. "Apa maksudnya melakukan ini?" ucapnya ambigu, entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

.

"Dadah paman!" Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Bolt. Tidak terasa waktu sudah sore kembali dan memaksa mereka untuk kembali pulang ke rumah masing masing. Dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya, Bolt menenteng Pluto sambil pulang hari harinya semakin berwarna karena ada Naruto yang selalu bermain dengannya, dan Bolt juga bisa merasakan bagaimana memiliki sosok seorang ayah "Andai Paman Naruto ayahku pasti sangat menyengkan" gumam Pluto.

Sesampai di rumah Bolt langsung mengiring Pluto ke kandang dan Mandi sebelum ibunya pulang, Hinata pasti tidak akan suka kalau dia pulang terlalu sore maka dari itu dia harus bergegas. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri—"

Tersentak saat salamnya ada yang menjawab "Ibu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Marhaban ya Ramdhan !


	7. My Little (3)

"ALMOST" Squel of LISTEN

Naruto belong Masashi Khisimoto

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, TYPOS, AU, EYD masih nyelempeng dst.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri—"

Tersentak saat salamnya ada yang menjawab "Ibu?—ibu sudah pulang!" Bolt langsung memeluk Ibunya, Hinata mengelus kepala anaknya sayang, dan tersenyum tulus namun terlihat menyakitkan, Hingga tanpa sadar air mata itu kembali mengalir tanpa ijin dan buru buru Hinata menghapusnya "Tumben ibu pulang cepa—ibu menangis!? ibu kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" ucap Bolt panic.

Terdiam sejenak Bolt menatap khawatir Amethyst milik ibunya yang sangat disukainya dan Hinata menatap Shappir anaknnya dengan tatapan sulit "Ibu ingin tanya sesuatu pada Bolt" tiba tiba Hinata menegaskan suaranya dan sukses membuat Bolt merinding. "Kamu dari mana?"

"Da-dari Hu-hutan bu" jawab Bolt gugup karena ekspersi ibunya saat ini sama seperti dirinya melakukan kesalahan dulu, atau bisa dibilang interview kejujuran menurut Hinata.

"Dengan siapa?"

"P-pluto"

"Apakah ada orang lain lagi?"

Bolt terdiam menunduk, dan menunduk pelan

"Siapa dia? Apa ibu mengenalnya?" Hinata semakin was was menanti jawaban dari anaknya 'semoga bukan dia, semoga' gelisah Hinata

Bolt menggeleng pelan "Pa-paman dan Kyuubi"

"Si—siapa nama paman itu? Dan siapa Kyuubi?" Hinata semakin gugup mendengar jawaban akannya

"Paman Naruto dan kudanya—"

Deg.

Jantung Hinata bagaikan berhenti saat itu juga, matanya terbelalak tidak percaya anaknya menyembunyikan hal itu selama ini padanya? dan Bolt akan terus menyembunyikan hal ini padanya kalau dia tidak dipaksa berbicara? Anaknya melakukan hal itu padanya? apakah anaknya sudah berani berbohong padanya. Hinata merasakan jantungnya bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum, lebih baik dia tidak di percaya oleh orang satu desa di banding oleh anaknya sendiri karena hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Hinata menutup mulutnya sambil menangis tanpa suara "Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini pada ibu nak? Apa kau tidak menyayangi ibumu ini hingga kau berbohong pada ibu?"

Melihat ibunya yang menangis membuat Bolt semakin merasa bersalah dan sedih hingga dirinya juga ikutan menangis "Huweeee! Maafkan aku ibu, aku sangat sayang ibu! aku tidak ingin membuat ibu khawatir kalau aku bermain dengan orang lain hiks—paman itu orangnya baik bu, dia membelikan aku mainan, bermain denganku dan menceritakan banyak hal padaku huweee maafkan aku ibu—" Bolt memeluk ibunya sambil menangis kejer. "Ibu jangan menangis, hiks—Bolt janji tidak akan bermain dengan paman Naruto lagi, Bolt janji tidak akan bertemu paman Naruto lagi. Bolt janji huweee"

Hinata melepaskan pelukan anakknya dan menangkup kedua wajah anaknnya "Maafkan ibu nak, ibu hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu" Hinata mencium kening anaknnya dan kembali memeluknya

"hiks i-ibu jangan menangis lagi Hiks" ucap Bolt sambil sesegukan di pelukan ibunya.

Sudah 2 hari Semenjak kejadian itu Bolt sama sekali tidak menemui Naruto yang terus menerus menunggunya, disana Naruto berdiri mondar mandir menunggu Bolt yang tidak kunjung datang, apakah ini karena kemarin dirinya telat datang? Kalau iya dirinya akan mengutuk Sasuke yang memberikan tugas kantor yang begitu banyak padanya yang notebanenya sedang cuti, tidak tahu kah dia kalau Naruto ingin menghabisakan waktunya hanya untuk bermain dengan anaknnya bukan dengan tugasnya!

"Awas kau teme—" ancam Naruto dengan aura yang sangat gelap.

Sedankan disana Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba tiba merinding dan merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak "Ada apa ini?" ucapnya yang bingung karena tiba tiba merasakan hawa yang sepertinya ingin membunuhnya.

Sudah 3 jam Naruto masih setia menunggu namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda tanda bahwa orang yang di tunggunya datang, Naruto menjadi teringat kembali perbincangan dengan Jiraya kemarin malam.

Flashback

Naruto pulang dengan keadaan hampa karena Bolt tidak datang seperti biasanya, entah karena apa. Berjalan dengan malas melewati Jiraya yang melihatnya sedari tadi dengan tatapan bingung. Selesai mandi Naruto duduk di teras belakang Villa yang pandangannya langsung mengarah ke perkebunan luas Villa tersebut. Beberapa kali menghela nafas kasar dan bertarung dengan pikiranya yang tidak kunjung mendapat penyelesaian.

"Angin malam kurang bagus Naruto" ucap Jiraya tiba tiba yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menoleh pada Jiraya yang menatap ke depan, lalu dirinya ikutan menatap ke depan juga dan tersenyum kecut "Tidak masalah untukku paman"

"Kau menjadi murung, ada apa? Biasanya kau akan sibuk di jam segini?" Jiraya mengatahui semua kegiatan Naruto, karena hanya dirinya yang mengurus Naruto disini dan dirinya juga sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai cucuknya.

"Tidak apa paman—"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, walaupun kita baru kenal beberapa hari lalu tapi aku sudah biasa dengan sikapmu sehari hari, kalau kau tidak keberatan kau bisa menceritakan padaku masalahmu, aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu dan membantumu sebisaku karena kau sudah seperti cucu ku sendiri" tutur Jiraya

Naruto menatap Jiraya yang juga menatapnya dengan senyuman, jujur beberapa hari ini Naruto dan Jiraya cukup dekat, mereka banyak berbincang bincang tentang berbagai hal dan sifat Jiraya yang sangat terbuka dan menyenangkan. Jiraya sudah seperti pamannya sendiri, mungkin dengan bercerita padanya beban Naruto akan sedikit berkurang. Tidak ada salahnya terbuka pada seseorang kan? Naruto sudah lelah selalu menyimpan semua ini sendirian, lagi pula menurut Naruto Jiraya adalah orang yang cukup bisa di percaya.

"Ya, aku memang memiliki banyak masalah paman—masalah yang sudah bertahun tahun ku rasakan dan tidak pernah menemukan jalan keluarnya—" Naruto menatap kosong kearah depan "—aku sebenarnya sudah memiliki anak namun karena kebodohan yang ku lakukan 6 tahun yang lalu membuat mereka yang begitu berarti bagiku pergi— meninggalkanku dalam perasaan bersalah dan kesepian yang tidak berujung—aku begitu berengsek" Naruto meremas tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih "Mungkin ceritaku ini terdengar terlalu mendramatisir ya? Tapi memang itulah yang kurasakan selam ini—" Naruto tertawa pahit dan Jiraya hanya memandang sedih Naruto " kulakukan berbagai cara untuk terus mencarinya, bahkan aku tidak pernah berada di apartementku seharian penuh karena aku selalu menyibukan diriku dengan perkerjaan kantor hingga menjadi workaholic, hal itu terpaksa kulakukan agar diriku bisa melupakannya barang sejenak tapi tidak bisa" Naruto meremas rambutnya geram "aku begitu frustasi paman, kalau bukan karena kehadiran anakku mungkin aku tidak akan bisa hidup sampai sekarang ini—" ucapnya pilu sambil menahan matanya yang sudah memanas ingin mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Jiraya miris melihat Naruto yang ternyata selama ini memiliki beban yang begitu berat, membayangkan Naruto melewati hari harinya dengan perasaan bersalah yang terus menerus menghantuinya tentulah tidak mudah. Mereka terdiam beberapa menit, bukan karena Jiraya bungkam namun membiarkan Naruto menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

"—hingga akhirnya aku bisa menemukan mereka, disini—" lanjut Naruto

Jiraya menaikan alisnya 'mereka disini?' batin Jiraya "Jadi itu alasanmu selalu memesan mainan dari kota?" tanya Jiraya,

"—iya, itu kulakukan untuk anakku—" Naruto tersenyum tulus mengingat reaksi anaknnya saat menerima mainan darinya "—aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku ingin sekali melindungi mereka, tapi –" Naruto terdiam sambil mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah "—aku begitu pengecut paman. A-aku tidak mempunyai muka bila bertemu dengan Hinata nanti –a-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat saat bertemu dengannya lagi pertemuan kami yang terakhir begitu menyakitkan baginya aku tahu itu, dia pasti membenciku sekarang, aku sudah tidak punya harapan paman! A-aku takut mereka membenciku" Naruto menjadi hilang kendali, perasaan bersalah yang menyakitkan dan negative thinkingnya mulai kambuh. Naruto menangis dalam diam sambil meringkuk ketakutan mecengkaram dirinya sendiri dengan keras terlihat dari kuku jarinya memutih dan bajunya hampir robek karena remasan tangan Naruto.

Jiraya kaget saat melihat Naruto, sepertinya sudah Naruto mengalami depresi berat karena beban yang di timpanya selama ini hingga berpengaruh pada mentalnya, ini bisa bahaya kalau di biarkan terus menerus.

"Na-naruto tenanglah—" Jiraya menghampiri Naruto yang meringkuk ketakutan dan memegang bahunya "Naruto lihat aku!" perintah Jiraya namun Naruto tidak mendengarnya "Naruto!" bentak Jiraya, akhirnya Naruto menatap kosong Jiraya. Jiraya menatap shappir kosong yang penuh dengan kesakitan itu dengan khawatir "Tenang lah semua akan baik baik saja—kau harus kendalikan dirimu. Ingat anakkmu Naruto, kau harus tenang" ucap Jiraya melembut. Naruto mulai melemaskan remasannya pada dirinya sendiri dan menunduk lamas

"Maaafkan aku paman—" ucap pelan Naruto dengan pilu "A-aku memang orang yang tidak berguna"

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" Jiraya mengelus kepala Naruto pelan. Setelah Naruto lebih tenangan Jiraya menegakan dirinya dan menatap Naruto yang berada di bawahnya "Tapi aku cukup kecewa denganmu Naruto—"

Naruto mendongak menatap Jiraya pandangan sulit di artikan diartikan "Maafkan ak—" Naruto kembali menunduk.

"—Aku kecewa dengan sikapmu yang sudah mundur sebelum bertarung" potong Jiraya "—kau ingin kembali pada mereka, tapi kau tidak meneruskan jalanmu untuk kembali. Kau mala berhenti di tengah jalan saat melihat mereka, kau tidak melihat pandangan mereka 'Aku ada disini dan kemarilah', tapi kau mala berhenti dengan beribu alasan hingga mereka kembali pergi meninggalkan kau lagi. Kau sudah dewasa Naruto, jangan bersikap seperti anak remaja yang masih mencari jati dirinya."

Flashback and

Naruto termenung mengingat perkataan Jiraya kemarin, saat itu dirinya bagai di tampar keras oleh kenyataan, jadi selama ini dirinya hanya diam di tempat dan tidak berani melangkah karena alasan yang belum tentu benar kan?. Naruto bangkit dari posisinya dengan tekat yang sudah amat kuat dia ingin mengakhiri semua ini "Aku akan menemui Hinata" ucapnya dengan tegas.

Srek

Naruto segera menoleh ke belakang saat ada suara, dan jantungnya berdegum begitu kencang saat itu juga "Hi-hinata?"

.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! BE PATIENT.


	8. Meet

"ALMOST" Squel of LISTEN

Naruto belong Masashi Khisimoto

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, TYPOS, AU, EYD masih nyelempeng dst.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hi-hinata—" gumam Naruto. apakah ini nyata? Hinata mendatanginya?

Tidak ada yang berbicara di antara dua makhluk itu hingga detik menjadi menit. Mereka saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

Bolt menepati janjinya untuk tidak bertemu dengan Naruto karena sudah 2 hari Bolt selalu di rumah tidak keluar walau hanya main palingan hanya di kandang kuda dan Hinata bisa bernafas lega barang sejanak, tapi hanya sesaat karena menyadari bahwa Bolt menjadi sedikit murung? Hinata tidak tega melihat anaknya menjadi seperti ini, walau Bolt selalu menepisnya saat Hinata menanyainya.

"Boruto" panggil Hinata di ruang tamu

Bolt yang sudah selesai makan dan meletakan piring mereka di dapur segera menghampiri ibunya "Iya bu?" Bolt duduk di depan dengan wajah polosnya

Hinata tersenyum tulus "Ibu penasaran nih" Hinata mendekati anaknya dengan duduk mepet mepet ke samping Bolt, dan Bolt hanya merejap merejap "apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu akhir akhir ini? hm" Bolt menunduk sedih lalu mengangguk pelan "apakah ibu boleh tahu apa itu?"

Bolt menatap ibunya dengan takut takut "Itu—paman Naruto—" Hinata menaikan alisnya bingung "Aku tidak pamit padanya, aku takut dia menghawatirkanku dan terus menungguku—ibu tidak marah kan?" cicitnya

Hinata menghela nafas pelan "Kenapa ibu harus marah padamu? Wajar saja kau memikirkannya ibu paham kok—kalau begitu ibu yang akan ke sana menemuinya"

Mendengar itu Bolt langsung menatap ibunya "Benarkah?!" Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kelapa anaknnya

'Sanggup kah aku bertemu dengannya kembali?' batin Hinata

.

.

.

.

Dua orang masing masing terduduk diam tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka hanya angin yang berbicara.

Naruto masih betarung dalam pikirannya, sulit rasanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang sudah di fikirkannya suasana ini terlalu canggung dan itu membuat Naruto gugup karena hari ini dia benar benar bertemu secara langsung dengan Hinata untuk pertama kalinya dalam 6 tahun terakhir.

Saat Naruto masih sibuk dengan dunianya, Hinata menghela nafas pelan karena suasana yang sangat canggung ini. antara sedih atau senang? Entahlah apa yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang ini yang pasti ada sedikit rasa takut kenapa? Karena dia takut tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan terus merasa sakit saat mengingat kenangan dulu.

Tapi itu hanya dulu dan sekarang bukanlah dulu, mungkin dulu Naruto adalah hidupnya tapi sekarang tidak lagi, karena ada anaknya yang menjadi tujuannya hidup sekarang.

"Uzumaki-san, langsung saja pada intinya—aku kesini untuk menyampaikan salam dari anakku—" sedikit menekankan kata kepemilikan anaknnya "—aku sebagai orangtuanya minta maaf karena anakku tidak bisa menemui anda lagi, jadi anda tidak perlu menemuinya lagi."

Naruto kaget, hingga terbesit rasa tidak terima "Kenapa?"

Hinata menghela nafas sejenak "Karena aku yang memintanya—jadi kumohon dengan sangat padamu Uzumaki-san—" Hinata sedikit menunduk lalu tegak kembali "Tolong menjauh dari a.n.a.k.k.u"

Hinata menatap safir yang dulu begitu dia kagumi dengan dingin dan Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada Amethyst yang sangat Naruto kagumi sedari dulu hingga sekarang.

Hinata berdiri dari duduknya lalu berojigiri pada Naruto yang masih terdiam beribu bahasa "Saya pamit undur diri Uzumaki-san"

Apakah ini akhir dari perjuangannya selama ini? hari ini dia akan benar benar kehilangan orang-orang yang amat berharga dalam kehidupannya? Tidak! Hal itu tidak akan terjadi selama Naruto masih hidup. Naruto sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk memperbaiki semuanya, dan akan memulainya dari awal.

Hinata dan Bolt – mereka adalah kehidupannya yang sebenarnya.

Grep!

"Tunggu Hinata!" Naruto mengejar dan menahan tangan Hinata, menatap Amethyst itu dengan keyakinan dan kerinduan yang begitu besar telah meletup "Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini, karena aku—aku juga orang tua Bolt. Aku memiliki hak untuk menemui anakku sendiri"

Hinata membelalakan matanya sesaat lalu dengan segera menepis tangan Naruto dan tertawa sinis "Anakmu?—" Hinata tertawa remeh "Ku ingatkan padamu Uzumaki-san, Bolt itu hanya anakku seorang hanya a.n.a.k.k.u bukan a.n.a.k.m.u— kau sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu! – ah Kalaupun kau lupa aku akan mengingatkannya kembali.

Kau yang menyuruhku untuk mengurusnya s.e.n.d.i.r.i—kau tidak menginginkannya! Kau membuangnya! Kau—dengan semua keegoisanmu—yang tidak pernah memahami perasaanku selama bersamamu—kau sangat brengsek" jatuhlah air matanya setelah mengeluarkan bebannya selama ini. di tatap safir di depannya terlihat Amethyst itu penuh dengan luka, rindu, dan kesedihan. "Kumohon padamu—dengan sangat, tolong menjauh dari hidupku dan anakku— biarkan aku dan anakku bahagia"

Bagaikan di hantam bertonton besi, Naruto meringis merasakan dadanya yang teramat sesak mendengar ucapan Hinata, memang dirinya berengsek bahkan dia hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri berkali kali namun hal itu selalu digagalkan.

Kalau Hinata meminta untuk membunuh dirinya agar terhapus kesedihan Hinata saat ini juga dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri saat ini juga tapi memintanya untuk menjauh dari mereka—hal itu lebih menakutkan dari kematian

"Tidak—" ucap pelan Naruto menatap Amethyst di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh dengan penyesalan dan kesedihan "Tidak akan pernah—kalau kau memintaku untuk membunuh diriku sendiri dan hal itu bisa membuatmu bahagia aku akan lakukan itu sekarang juga –tapi menjauh dari hidup kalian—aku tidak akan bisa. Lebih baik aku mati daripada menjauh dari kalian lagi" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak terbaca

"—Maafkan aku, aku sungguh minta maaf padamu" Naruto terjatuh memohon di hadapan Hinata "kumohon padamu Hinata, maafkan aku yang begitu brengsek ini. aku tahu kau begitu membenciku" Naruto memukul dadanya

"—aku tidak sanggup untuk melakukan itu, kehidupanku sudah hancur saat kau meninggalkanku—bertahun tahun kulakukan bebagai cara untuk mencari kalian aku tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang karena memikirkan keadaan kalian—aku sungguh mencintai kalian melebihi apapun, kalian adalah alasanku untuk hidup kalian adalah cahayaku, kalian adalah harta berhargaku, kalian adalah nafasku dan jiwaku

-Kalau aku menjauh darimu tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk Hidup lagi—" mata Naruto memanas dan turunlah liquid dari matanya. Selama ini hidupnya sudah hancur tidak ada kehidupan di hari harinya, Naruto sangat rapuh dan lemah bila menyangkut Hinata dan Bolt

Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya Naruto sampai berbuat seperti itu dan curahan hati pria di depannya ini sukses menyesakan hatinya dan membuat goyah keyakinan Hinata selama ini.

apa yang harus di perbuatnya sekarang? Hinata tidak membenci Naruto atau tidak akan pernah bisa tapi Hinata tidak ingin hal di masalalu terulang kembali dan menyakiti hatinya kembali apalagi Anakknya, Hinata sangat tidak ingin itu.

Tapi kalau di biarkan terus seperti ini Naruto akan terus tersiksa bahkan bisa berbuat nekat. Tapi Hinata belum siap entah karena apa. "Berdiri—" cicit Hinata namun Naruto masih bergeming di tempat "Berdiri Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Hinata sambil menutup mata karena memaksa teriak.

Naruto perlahan berdiri dan pandangannya sudah putus asa—sangat matanya sudah merah seakan sudah tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang pahit lagi. Hinata dengan gugup meneguk silvanya "A-aku – su-sudah me-memaafkanmu—jadi jangan kau melakukan hal gila apapun itu—" Naruto menatap kosong Hinata lalu tersenyum pahit "Terimaksih Hinata—walaupun itu kata simpati karena kau kasihan melihat keadaanku tapi aku sangat senang—"

Bruk!

Naruto pingsan di hadapan Hinata yang terbelalak kaget "Uzumaki!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Terimakasih bagi pembaca yang sudah mau menunggu Fic yang terlalu mendramatisir ini !


	9. Feeling

"ALMOST" Squel of LISTEN

Naruto belong Masashi Khisimoto

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, TYPOS, AU, EYD masih nyelempeng dst.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Uzumaki!" pekik Hinata saat melihat Naruto pingsan di depannya,di tepuk pipi Naruto pelan "Uzumaki-san bangun—astaga badannya panas sekali-Tolong! Siapapun Tolong!" Hinata panic "—kumohon bertahanlah" lirih Hinata

"Ibu!" panggil Bolt

"Boruto! Tolong ibu angkat paman Naruto ke Pluto, paman Naruto pingsan" Bolt hanya mengangguk dan dengan segera mereka menaikan Naruto ke punggung Pluto dan membawanya ke rumah meraka.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengkompres Naruto di kamar anaknnya "Ibu, paman Naruto kenapa bisa pingsan?" tanya Bolt di samping ibunya

"Ibu juga tidak tahu nak, tiba tiba paman Naruto pingsan dan badannya panas tinggi—ah Boruto tolong ambil tanaman obat di hutan yang biasa kita petik, ibu ingin membuat obat"

Bolt mengangguk dan keluar dari rumah, tinggalah mereka berdua di rumah kecil itu. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Naruto lebih kurus dari terakhir dilihatnya dan mukanya sangat pucat. Hinata teringat akan tatapan Naruto yang begitu putus asa, apakah benar yang di ucapkannya tadi? Haruskah Hinata kembali membuka Hatinya untuk pria di depannya ini? entahlah

Hinata bangkit untuk menyiapkan air kompreskanya lagi "Hinata—" Naruto mengigaukan namanya "—Hinata— kumohon jangan—" wajah Naruto mulai gelisah keringat dingin mengalir deras di wajah dan badannya "Jangan tinggalkan aku—Hinata—hinata—" gigauan Naruto semakin tidak jelas, wajahnya semakin pucat dan nafas Naruto menjadi tidak teratur. Hinata tidak tega melihat Naruto

Hinata mengenggam tangan Naruto yang masih terus meracau tidak jelas "Tenanglah, aku ada disini" ucap pelan Hinata "Aku tidak pergi—" Hinata mengigit bibirnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapnya. Namun perlahan lahan Naruto kembali tertidur dengan tenang. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" gumam sedih Hinata

.

.

.

.

"JANGAN!" Naruto terbangun dengan nafas yang berburu, kepalanya langsung pusing karena bangun dadakan namun ada sesuatu yang jatuh, 'kompres? Apa yang terjadi padaku—' Naruto langsung terbelalak saat kesadarannya sudah pulih, terakhir yang dia ingat adalah saat Hinata memafkannya namun setelah itu tiba tiba pandangannya berkunang kunang dan tiba tiba gelap. Di edarkan pandangan ke ruangan yang diketahuinya bukan villanya "ini dimana?"

Clek!

"Paman sudah bangun!" Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara

"Bolt?" pastikan Naruto, Bolt langsung pergi lagi

"Ibu! Paman sudah bangun!" Naruto bisa mendengar terikan melengking Bolt. Jadi ini di rumah Hinata? Hinata membawanya kerumahnya—astaga pasti Hinata menggapnya beban dan merepotkan, kenapa disaat bersama Hinata dia pingsan si? memikirkan itu membuat Naruto merasa pusing kembali.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, jangan di paksakan" Naruto langsung menoleh pada Hinata yang datang membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Aku tidak apa apa, sudah lebih baikan— terima kasih Hinata" ucap Naruto kikuk dan berusaha berdiri "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak" Naruto berojigiri pada Hinata, Naruto tahu pasti Hinata tidak ingin melihatnya lama lama apalagi berada di rumah wanita itu kelamaan, walaupun sedikit tidak rela namun sudah di rawat Hinata sebentarpun Naruto sangat mensyukurinya dan membuat hatinya hangat walaupun Hinata melakukannya terpakasa.

Hinata melirik anaknnya terlihat khawatir pada Naruto,dan hal itu membuat Hinata menghela nafas "Kau ingin langsung pergi setelah Boruto merawatmu dan tidak memakan makanan yang sudah kubuat? Jalanmu saja masih seperti itu, yakin mau langsung pulang? kau tahukan di luar sana kalau malam sangatlah gelap?"

Naruto terhenti mendengar ucapan Hinata "A-ah i-itu—" Naruto bingung

"Kau bisa menginap disini semalam—aku tidak memaksa jadi terserah padamu—"

"Iya! A-aku akan me-menginap disini" potong Naruto langsung.

Astaga Naruto tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan berharga ini!. Berharap malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paaanjang, senyum manis terlukis di wajah Naruto tanpa sadar Dan Bolt berteriak kegirangan karena Naruto menginap sedangkan Hinata biasa biasa saja.

"Asik! Paman menginap! Aku bisa bermain dengan paman sekarang" Bolt jingkrak jingkrakan saking senangnya dan senyum di wajah pria yang mirip dengannyapun semakin lebar

"Tidak—" ucapan dari ibunya membuat dua orang disana langsung membisu, segitu bencinya kah Hinata padanya? senyum yang tadi menghiasi kini dalam sekejap hilang "—Bolt kau ada PR kan? Lebih baik kau kerjakan sekarang bukannya main dengan Uzumaki-san." Bolt yang mendengarnya langsung cemberut, lalu Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang masih bengong "dan untuk anda Uzumaki-san lebih baik kau segera makan bubur ini dan perbanyak istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri dan keras kepala, aku sangat tidak suka melihatnya" ucap dingin hinata di akhir kalimat, dengan otomatis mereka berdua menganggukan kepalanya bersama sama dengan lesu mendengar perintah mutlak Hinata "—besok kalian bisa bermain besama— bahkan secara " sindir Hinata yang sukses membuat dua orang di hadapannya merinding dan Hinata berlalu dari kamar itu

Seperdetik nafas Naruto tercekik kekurangan okesigen mendengar perintah atau pernyataan atau ancaman dari Hinata, dirinya hanya diam membisu tidak berani berkata ataupun sekedar menatap wanita di hadapannya tadi persis seperti dulu saat dirinya di marahi oleh ibunya. Padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah merasa takut malahan dia yang di takuti oleh orang orang ini. kah Power of Women?

Bolt menghembuskan nafas leganya saat Hinata sudah keluar "Ibu menakutkan sekali" ucap Bolt polos

"Iya, ibumu sama seperti ibuku Bolt, menyeramkan kalau sedang seperti tadi" Naruto membetulkan ucapan anaknnya. Dua lelaki yang mengalami nasip yang sama…..

"Boruto kerjakan PR mu!" sontak Bolt langsung bangun dan mengambil buku PRnya lalu pergi keluar dan Naruto dengan segera memakan buburnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai Naruto membawa nampan itu ke luar dilihat Bolt yang sedang mengerjakan PR di ruang tengah dan Hinata di westafel langsung saja Naruto menghampirinya dan meletakan piringnya di sana

"Ah sudah selasai?"

"Iya. Te-terimaksih buburnya sangat nikmat"

Hinata tidak menjawabnya dan sedang sibuk mengaduk minuman yang berwarna butek? Lalu tiba tiba menghadap Naruto "Minumlah, ini obat herbal untuk demam"

Naruto menatap gelas di hadapannya dengan menenguk silvanya, jujur dirinya sangat amat tidak menyukai obat mulai dari baunya, dan rasanya yang paahit. Selama ini kalau dia sakit pasti akan sembuh sendiri itulah yang di percayainya dan dilakukannya, jarang ke rumah sakit, klinik, ataupun mendatangkan dokter.

Hinata menghela nafas kasar melihat Naruto hanya menatap ngeri gelas yang di pegangnya "Kau tinggal meminumnya tidak perlu merasakannya! .juga" ucap Hinata yang lebih ke perintah. Sebenarnya Hinata tahu kalau Naruto tidak menyukai obat tapi itukan dulu dan Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto masih mengalami hal sama. hanya paksaan yang akan berhasil sepertinya…

Berkali kali meneguk silvanya dan menatap obat herbal berwarna butek itu ngeri. 'astaga baunya—mematikan' batinnya.

Glek

Glek

Glek

Tiga tegukan berhasil menghabiskan isi dari gelas itu, Naruto tidak meminumnya tapi menyalurakannya dengan cepat ke krongkongan agar tidak terasa pahitnya namun tetap saja yang namanya obat rasanya begitu kuat terlebih herbal. Naruto ingin muntah—

"Awas kalau kau berani memuntahkannya!" ancam Hinata, Hinata tersenyum sekilas lalu mengabil gelas itu untuk di cuci lalu Naruto dengan sempoyongan, Bolt hanya menatapnya dengan prihatin.

"Paman baik baik saja kan? aku tidak suka kalau di suruh minum obat rasanya paaahit" Bolt mengangkat bahunya takut saat membayangkan rasa obat yang pahit.

Naruto hanya mengelengkan kepalanya yang mengartikan bahwa dia tidak baik baik saja, lalu duduk di sebelah Bolt "rasanya menakutkan—" gumam Naruto

Lalu di angguk cepat oleh Bolt "memang benar paman!" Buah memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya.

Setelah rasanya sudah sedikit mendingan Naruto menoleh ke Bolt yang sedang mengerjakan PRnya "Ini salah, yang benar adalah Hi-ro-shi-ma" Naruto menunjuk kata yang salah dengan mengejanya dan Bolt hanya menganguk dan membetulkannya walaupun sedikit bingung "Ini juga— kau kurang Sa " Naruto dengan telaten mengajari Bolt hingga terkadang mereka tertawa karena salah penulisan kata dan bentuk tulisan yang susah di baca berakhir mencoret coret kertas untuk menggambar melihat , keakraban anak dan ayah memang tidak bisa di tipu. Setahu Hinata, Bolt memang gampang bergaul dengan orang lain tapi sampai sedekat itu sepertinya baru pertama kali dia melihatnya dengan Naruto saja.

"Ehem—" berusaha menarik perhatian dua orang yang sibuk sendiri itu dan sukses. "Lihat jam berapa ini Boruto, kau harus tidur—dan Uzumaki-san lebih baik segera istirahat"

"Baik bu!" Bolt berdiri "Paman kapan kapan ajari aku lagi ya" ucapnya sebelum memasuki kamar Hinata

"Tentu saja, kapanpun itu" Naruto tersenyum tulus lalu pendangannya beralih ke Hinata yang menatapnya datar seakan berkata 'cepat masuk atau kau tahu akibatnya' "—se-sebaiknya aku segera istirahat" bergegas memasuki kamar Bolt, Hinata menghela nafas lelah dan mengelengkan kepalanya pelan, membereskan PR anaknya lalu setelahnya tidur bersama anaknnya karena kamar Bolt di pakai Naruto

.

.

.

01.34 AM

Hinata terbangun karena merasa haus, menuangkan minuman dan meneguknya dengan cepat.

'Jangan—'

Hinata mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar suara aneh

'Jangan—kumohon'

Suaranya berasal dari kamar Bolt yang sudah di pastikan itu adalah Naruto, ada apa?. Naruto meracau dan semakin tidak jelas, Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang sudah banjir dengan keringat dingin dan raut wajahnya yang gelisah

"Jangan pergi—maafkan aku—kumohon—jangan tinggalkan aku—" Nafas Naruto memburu namun tetap tidak sadarkan diri

"Uzumaki bangunlah! Uzumaki" Hinata menepuk pipi tan itu untuk membangunkannya "Uzumaki bangunlah"

"Jangan—jangan pergi—aku –maafkan aku" bukannya bangun Naruto mala semakin meracau tidak jelas dan itu membuat Hinata panic, hingga dia mengegam tangan tan Naruto dan langsung di cengram oleh Naruto tanpa sadar

"A-aku ada disini, tenanglah" ucap halus Hinata

Nafas Naruto tatap memburu namun tidak meracau lagi "Hi-hinata—" setelah mengucapkan itu perlahan nafasnya menjadi teratur kembali.

Hinata menghela nafas lega lalu segera bangun untuk kembali ke kamar namun cengraman tangan Naruto begitu kuat seakan tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi. "Jangan—" Racaunaya kembali saat Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengraman tangan tan itu

"Aku ada di sini— tidak akan pergi Uzumaki" setelah mengucapkan itu cengraman itu mengendur dan berhasil telepas. Menatap prihatin lelaki yang dulu begitu di cintainya ini "Apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini?" pilu Hinata melihat keadaan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya lalu menatap langit langit "Ternyata hanya mimpi—kenapa aku harus bangun? Lebih baik aku tidak pernah bangun dan terjebak di dalamnya" menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya "—rasanya begitu nyata" tersenyum miris lalu mendudukan dirinya dan mengedarkan pemandangan di sepenjuru penglihatanya yang asing "Ini bukan di kamar Villa—" Naruto membelalakan matanya "Ini nyata!"

Pagi buta Hinata sudah sibuk membuat sarapan

Clek!

Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara "Kau sudah bangun Uzumaki?"

"Iya" balas Naruto

"Duduklah di sana aku akan menyiapkan susu dan sarapan untukmu" ucap Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya

Naruto hanya mematuhinya dan terus memandangi punggung Hinata yang membelakanginya. Dulu pasti dia akan langsung memeluk Hinatanya dan memberikan Morning Kiss, Naruto sangat merindukan dekapan wanitanya, mengegaman tangannya, wangi tubuhnya, rambutnya, bibir lembutnya, kebawelannya, kasih sayangnya, sentuhan kulitnya yang bersentuhan dengan kulit tan miliknya, dan mungkin desahan yang menyebut mesra namanya tapi sekarang dia bahkan tidak memanggil nama kecilku. Masihkah ada ruang walaupun sedikit dihatinya untuk menerimaku kembali?

Naruto tersentak dari dunianya saat Hinata sudah meletakan Susu dan Roti panggang di hadapannya "Makanlah" ucapnya yang duduk di depannya

Naruto mengangguk dan meminum susunya, Hinata meminum teh hangatnya melirik Naruto yang sedang meminum susunya "Apakah kau tidur dengan baik semalam?" ucap Hinata tiba tiba

Naruto mengangguk "Semalam adalah waktu tidur ternyaman dan terlama bagiku" Naruto kembali meminum susunya dan mengambil rotinya

Hinata menaikan alisnya bingung "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan menatap Amethyst yang selalu bersinar, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum "Beberapa tahun terakhir ini, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak mungkin paling lama 4 jam aku tidur—" berpose berfikir "—aku selalu ketiduran di kantor dengan pekerjaanku sehari hari. apartemenku tapi tidak pernah ku gunakan untuk istirahat, hanya sekedar untuk berkunjung—" Naruto menatap gelas yang di gengamnya dengan pandangan kosong

"Hinata, aku minta maaf telah menyakiti kalian dulu aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud berbuat seperti itu padamu dan anak kita—" Hinata menatap datar Naruto "—saat itu aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku hingga membuat kalian terluka a-aku sungguh membenci diriku saat itu juga, tidak pernah terpikir olehku kau akan pergi dari hidupku aku—aku terlalu naif dan dibutakan oleh ambisiku dan perasaan kalian. Maafkan aku aku memang pria brengsek— kumohon maafkan aku Hinata a-aku " Naruto menatap pilu Hinata

"Sejak kau pergi… Hidupku hampa dan kesepian, tidak ada yang menungguku dirumah atau sekedar menjawab salamku— di sana juga semua kenangan buruk selalu terulang kembali—"Naruto menguatkan gengamannya pada gelas susu "—Maka dari itu aku menyibukan diriku terus di kantor sampai lupa waktu dan di cap penggila kerja dan uang—aku selalu memikirkan kalian, aku bahakan takut untuk tidur karena memikirkan kalian apakah baik baik saja disana? Bagaimana kalau kau kedinginan? Atau kau tinggal di tempat yang layak? Dan lainnya Aku tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan kalian" Hinata menatap dengan pandangan susah di jelasakan, Naruto menatap Amethyst dengan pandangan kosong "Hidupku sudah hancur saat kalian pergi dari hidupku—"

Hinata ingin menangis saat ini juga, matanya sudah memanas tapi dia terus menahannya. Safir yang dulu begitu bersinar dan terang kini begitu redup terlihat jelas menyimpan beban yang begitu berat, penuh dengan luka dan kesedihan. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dengan semua beban itu? Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan Naruto yang lebih berat di banding dengan kehidupannya.

"—kalian adalah alasan ku untuk tetap hidup hingga sekarang" sukses air mata Hinata jatuh dalam diam "Hinata—masihkah ada kah kesempatan untuk pria brengsek ini kembali bersama kalian"

.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

dikit lagi END nih

big thank to Reader Bijak *Lope*


	10. Whole

"ALMOST" Squel of LISTEN

Naruto belong Masashi Khisimoto

 **Warning!**

 **DLDR, TYPOS, AU, EYD masih nyelempeng dst.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata—masihkah ada kah kesempatan untuk pria brengsek ini kembali bersama kalian"

Hinata masih diam membisu di hadapan pria yang terlihat sudah sangat pasrah dan putus asa. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Haruskah dia menerima Naruto kembali? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia mengulang kesalahan yang sama?

Clek!

"Eng—Ibu aku haus" ucap Bolt sambil mengucek matanya, buru buru Hinata menghapus air matanya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap sedih kearah Hinata yang bahkan tidak menatap matanya.

"Minumlah—ibu akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi" ucap Hinata dan pergi ke kamar mandi

Bolt menghabiskan susunya dan duduk di samping Naruto sambil memakan sarapannya "Paman sudah sarapan?" tanya Bolt

Naruto menoleh pada Bolt dan mengusap kepala pirangnya yang mirip dengannya "Sudah, kau sarapan saja" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus namun penuh pilu, "Bolehkan aku mengantarmu ke sekolah nanti? Sekalian aku pulang"

"Tentu saja! aku saaaangat senang kalau paman bisa mengantarkanku" Bolt memamerkan cengirannya pada Naruto.

Setelah bersiap siap Bolt sudah siap dengan seragamnya dan mereka berdua pamit pada Hinata. tak lupa Hinata selalu meminta Morning Kiss dari anaknya walaupun Boly tidak suka karena malu tapi dia menyayangi ibunya melebihi apapun.

"Terima kasih karena telah merawatku dan mengijinkanku tinggal bersama kalian." Naruto menunduk 90 drajat pada Hinata yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecut menerima reaksi Hinata

"Dadah Ibu!"Hinata tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada anaknya

Setelah mereka sudah menghilang Hinata kembali masuk ke rumahnya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu dan merosotkan dirinya ke bawah lantai sambil menangis menumpahkan emosi yang di tahannya sedari tadi.

Hinata PoV

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Siapa disini yang egois? Siapa yang bodoh sekarang? Siapa sebenarnya yang salah dan benar… aku harus berbuat apa? Apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Atau salah? Kami-sama… tak pernah ku pikir akan seperti ini jadinya.. aku telah menyakiti seseorang yang sangat kucintai seumur hidupnya… hanya karena keegoisanku—aku membuat dirinya hancur.

Sudah bertahun tahun aku mencoba melupakannya, menghapus kenangannya namun apa yang kudapat?, aku menipu diriku sendiri.

PoV end.

.

.

.

"Astaga tuan! Anda dari mana saja? anda membuat saya Khawatir semalaman" Jiraya khawatir sekaligus senang melihat Naruto kembali

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis "Maaf sudah membuat mu khawatir paman. Aku baik baik saja kok" Naruto melewati Jiraya yang hanya menatapnya sedih

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan—katakanlah aku akan mendengarkanya" Jiraya masih khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto

Naruto berhenti lalu menatap Jiraya dengan pandangan sulit di artikan "Aku ingin minta jawaban jujurmu paman— menurutmu aku orang seperti apa?"

Jiraya menaikan alisnya bingung, kenapa tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu? "Maksud tuan?"

Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap Jiraya seakan meminta jawabannya.

Jiraya menghela nafas "Anda terlalu memaksakan diri tuan, hingga tanpa sadar anda menyakiti diri anda sendiri atau mungkin orang lain juga—" Jiraya menepuk punggung Naruto dan menatapnya "—tapi saran saya cobalah tuan membuka pandangan tuan selebar lebarnya dan berfikir jernih dalam mengambil keputusan, Jangan hanya memandang di satu titik karena tuan tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di sekitarnya"

.

Bruk

Naruto melempar dirinya di kasur dan menatap langit dengan kosong, perkataan Jiraya mengiang di pikirannya

"Melihat hal lain selain Hinata?—" tertawa sinis "—itu tidak mungkin, kenapa paman berbicara seperti itu? Tentu saja itu hal yang sia sia kalau kulakukan—" Naruto masih menatap langit kamar hingga menyadari sesuatu dan terdiam beberapa menit "Apa maksudnya sekitar –hinata?"

Naruto langsung terbangun dan membayangkan semuanya seperti kaset yang di putar ulang, terus berputar dan berputar, Semua kenangan menyangkut Hinatanya dulu sampai sekarang dengan sudut pandang lainn. Bagaimana sikapnya, pandangannya dan semua perilaku Hinata.

"—Ini kah?" ucapnya ambigu

.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari berlalu semenjak kejadian tersebut.

Hinata menjadi sering melamun dalam pekerjaannya hingga tidak bisa sama sekali konsentrasi hingga memutuskan untuk mengambil libur lagi.

Sekarang dia sedang duduk terdiam di dalam rumah tidak ada kegiatan yang dilakukannya seperti biasa "Apa aku mencintainya?" gumam Hinata hingga air matanya jatuh tanpa alasan, dengan segera ia hapus air mata itu "Kenapa aku cengeng sekali?" Hinata kembali terdiam mengingat kehidupan suram yang selama ini Naruto lewati, kehidupan yang semu tidak ada tujuan yang belum tentu nyata.

"Ibu?" panggil Bolt

Hinata tersentak "I-iya kenapa Boruto?"

"Kenapa ibu jadi suka diam sendiri? Apa ibu sakit?" Bolt Khawatir

"Tidak, ibu baik baik saja kok—sudah lebih baik kamu segera berangkat sekolah nanti bisa telat loh"

Bolt hanya mengangguk lalu pamit untuk berangkat sekolah jangan lupa Kiss Morning untuk ibunya tersayang, mendapatkan itu Hinata tersenyum.

Benar, sekarang bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan masa lalu aku memiliki masa depan yang harus ku lindungi yaitu anakku.

.

Siang itu Hinata tidak pergi kemana mana, libur kerja dan hanya bersih bersih rumahnya. Di pikir pikir dirinya harus beristirahat agar berfikir jernih.

Tok tok tok

Hinata melepas celemeknya dan membuka pintu rumahnya

"Toneri-kun?" ternyata tamunya adalah Toneri

"Siang Hinata, apakah aku menganggumu?" ucap Toneri sambil tersenyum

Hinata menggeleng dan mempersilahkan Toneri masuk lalu menyiapkan minuman untuknya.

"Silahkan diminum" ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan the pada Toneri

Toneri menerimanya dengan senang hati dan Hinata bingung akan kedatangan Bossnya ini ke rumahnya? Bukannya dia sudah izin tidak masuk untuk beberapa hari?

"Ano Toneri-kun, ada perlu apa kesini? Kalau masalah karena saya tidak masuk kerja, bukannya saya sudah meminta izin padamu waktu itu?"

Toneri meletakan gelasnya lalu menatap Hinata yang seakan meminta jawabannya, dia berdehem sebelum berbicara "Aku kesini untuk menjenguk keadaanmu karena kemarin kau terlihat tidak baik dan ternyata kau meminta libur jadi kufikir kau sedang sakit, aku khawatir Hinata"

"Aku baik baik saja Toneri-kun, terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku" ucap Hinata tulus

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Toneri kembali berdehem dengan sedikit gugup " Sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" Toneri menatap serius Hinata.

"Apa itu?" Hinata bingung dengan suasana yang menjadi cukup serius ini, apa yang ingin di bicarakannya?

Toneri merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kotak bluedru berwarna merah maroon lalu membukanya yang terdapat cincin perak yang begitu manis.

"Mungkin ini mendadak, tapi—" Toneri menatap Hinata yang terkejut "Hinata maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya, Toneri melamarnya? Apa ini nyata? Atau dia hanya becanda?

"I-ini—" ucap Hinata yang terbata bata, sungguh dirinya sangat kaget menerima semua ini, terlalu dadakan

"Aku sudah mencintaimua sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, dan semakin aku mengenalmu aku semakin jatuh cinta pada sosokmu yang begitu tegar menghadapi semuanya dan juga kasih sayangmu yang begitu lembut pada anakmu—aku tidak memperdulikan masalalumu bagaimana karena aku sungguh mencintaimu dan aku akan menyayangi Boruto seperti anakku sendiri" ungkap Toneri

Hati kecil Hinata sedang bertarung sekarang, Hinata bimbang, ragu dan tidak rela.

Ada rasa untuk menerimanya namun hati kecilnya kadang berkata untuk tidak menerimanya. Sebenarnya apa alasannya untuk tidak menerima Toneri yang jelas jelas menerimanya apa adanya? Apa? Hinata sungguh bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang ini.

Tapi kalau menerimanya apa Hinata sanggup? Lalu kenapa dia tidak sanggup? Kenapa?

Naruto.

Tiba tiba bayangan Naruto muncul di pikirannya yang kelut. Senyuman pria itu.. senyuman yang begitu menyakitkan akan semua kehidupannya selama ini namun berusaha tegar.

Ekspresi kebahagiaan pria itu saat bersama anaknya dan berbincang ringan dengan Boruto.

Dan ucapan Naruto akan kesalahannya dan penyesalannya.

Hianta tiba tiba menangis diam.

"Hinata! kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Toneri panic.

Hinata sadar.

Dia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya itu.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Dia tidak bisa bersama pria lain selain bersamanya, Hatinya menutup untuk pria lain selain pemuda tan itu.

Hinata menatap Toneri menyesal dan Toneri yang di tatap seperti itu seakan tahu apa jawabannya.

"Aku mengagumimu Toneri-kun, bahkan aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa di cintai oleh dirimu. Aku menyukai mu—sosokmu yang begitu dewasa seperti kakakku tapi Toneri-kun maafkan aku—aku tidak bisa" Hinata menunduk

Toneri menghela nafas ikhlas "Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini—kau masih mencintai dia kan? Ya walau rasanya sangat menyebalkan dan kesal karena kau tetap memilih dia yang jelas jelas sudah menyakitimu tapi—" kembali menghela nafas "apa kah kau benar benar tidak memberiku kesempatan barang sekali pun Hinata?" Toneri berharap Hinata bisa membuka hatinya sedikit untuknya.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya gelisah, pikirannya menjadi penuh dengan pria tan yang sempat di bencinya namun berakhir gagal itu.

Hinata mengelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan masih menunduk "Maafkan aku Toneri-kun—" Hinata menatap sedih ke Toneri "A-aku tidak bisa, a-aku tidak bisa membencinya walaupun sekeras apapun usahaku—aku mencoba mengubur kenangannya namun – tidak bisa. Maafkan aku Toneri-kun"

.

.

.

Hampir seminggu Naruto terus berfikir dan berfikir akan sikapnya selama ini.

Dirinya sangat kekanakan.

Egois.

Pemaksa.

Sikapnya yang di lakukan selama ini pada Hinata tidaklah benar, Hinata ingin kebebasan namun Naruto seakan mengikatnya.

Hinata membencinya karena sikapnya ini.

Kekanakan, Egois dan pemaksa.

Mana ada yang bertahan karena perilakunya ini? bahkan Hinata sekalipun. Sikap yang terus menghantuinya dengan berbagai upaya untuk membuatnya kembali padahal sudah jelas tidak ada ruang kembali untuknya.

Naruto ingin Hinata bahagia, dengan atau tidak dengan dirinya.

Naruto sempat tidak rela—sangat tidak rela. Harus melepas Hinata untuk pria lain. Dirinya belum sanggup melihat suatu saat Hinata mengandeng pria lain selain dirinya terlebih menjadi ayah baru untuk anaknya—Bolt.

Tidak. Dia tidak akan sanggup

Tapi sampai kapan dia harus mengikat paksa Hinata yang jelas jelas ingin bebas? Selama ini kau selalu mengikatnya dengan kuat tanpa memberinya kesempatan Naruto! kau terlalu gila karena begitu mencintainya sampai kau melakukan hal yang sangat tidak rasional.

Dia harus rela melepas Hinata.

"Hari ku pastikan akan menjadi akhir kemana takdir kita akan berjalan Hinata" gumam Naruto sambil mengenggam kotak bludru ungu berisi cincin yang dulu ingin diberikan pada Hinata.

bila Hinata memberinya kesempatan sekali lagi, dengan seluruh Hidupnya akan menjadi jaminan untuk menjaga Hinata dan anaknnya.

Bila Hinata tidak memberinya kesempatan, dirinya akan pergi dari kehidupannya selama lamanya bahkan kehidupan anakknya.

Naruto sudah sampai di depan rumah Hinata, menatap pintu di depannya dengan rasa gugup

'Mungkin ini mendadak, tapi—Hinata maukah kau menikah denganku?'

Gerakan tangan Naruto langsung terhenti mendengar suara dari dalam rumah Hinata, suara Toneri. Boss sekaligus seseorang yang menyukai wanitanya itu jangan kira Naruto tidak tahu apa apa tentangnya.

'Aku sudah mencintaimua sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, dan semakin aku mengenalmu aku semakin jatuh cinta pada sosokmu yang begitu tegar menghadapi semuanya dan juga kasih sayangmu yang begitu lembut pada anakmu—aku tidak memperdulikan masalalumu bagaimana karena aku sungguh mencintaimu dan aku akan menyayangi Boruto seperti anakku sendiri'

Naruto meremas jemarinya yang masih melayang itu dan menurunkannya perlahan, hatinya sesak sangat sesak. Seakan lupa cara bernafas seperti apa nafasnya tercekak.

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, meremas jantungnya yang begitu linu. Ini kah takdirnya? Takdir memang tidak menginginkannya untuk kembali pada Hinata.

'—Aku menyukai mu—'

Naruto menjadi hampa seketika. Tatapannya menjadi kosong tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnnya.

Naruto tertawa pelan saat air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa terkontrol. "Sudah jelas—sangat jelas kalau Hinata tidak menginginkanku" Naruto masih tertawa pedih menerima kenyataannya.

Naruto pergi meningglkan rumah Hinata dengan sangat berat. Karena ini adalah langkahnya yang terakhir baginya yang begitu dekat dengan Hinata.

Setelah semua ini dia akan pergi untuk selamanya dan tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Hinata dan anaknnya kembali.

Sebelum begitu jauh Naruto membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap rumah kecil yang begitu hangat di huni oleh Hinata dan Anakknya itu.

"Semoga kau bahagia selalu Hinata, jaga anak kita dengan baik ya, maafkan tingkahku yang sudah membuatmu muak dan menyakitimu—aku sangat mencintai kalian melebihi apapun di didunia ini"

Pepohonan di sana menjadi saksi bisu ucapan Naruto yang tidak mungkin dapat di dengar oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Hinata sudah bekerja normal.

Walaupun kejadian kemarin membuatnya canggung saat bertemu dengan Toneri tapi dia harus bersikap professional pada pekerjaannya begitu juga dengan Toneri.

Dan setelah ini dia akan mencari Naruto dan mengungkapkan semuanya. Hinata tersenyum membayangkankan.

"Hei kalian tahu tidak, pemuda tampan yang waktu itu?" ucap buru tani kebun lain yang berada di belakang Hinata. mereka sedang mengurmpi

"Iya, pemuda bule itu kanya? Memang ada apa?" sahut buru tani lain yang tertarik akan ceritanya.

Apakah yang dibicarakannya itu Naruto? sepertinya sudah pasti iya. Hinata sedikit menajamkan pendengarannya

"Iya, katanya dia hari ini akan kembali ke tempat asalnya"

"Benarkah?! Yahh padahal aku belum betemu dengannya seceara langsung"

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung membelalakan matanya dan menghampiri Suki—buru tani tadi. dengan panic

"Kau bilang apa tadi? dia akan kembali pulang hari ini?"ucap Hinata yang tiba tiba.

"Iya Hinata, aku juga tahu dari Jiraya-san tadi pagi buta"

"Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?!"

Suki dan yang lainnya merasa heran pada Hinata yang sangat terlihat panic mereka menganggukan kepalanya "Semuanya juga tahu kalau dia berada di kediaman Nara, di bukit sana" Tunjuk Nar eke arah bukit tertinggi yang lumayan jauh dari sini.

Hinata langsung bangkit dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan meraka. Yang bertampang bingung akan sikap aneh Hinata.

Hinata langsung lari cepat ke bukit kediaman Villa Nara yang lumayan jauh disana. Tidak memperdulikan jalanan yang mendaki karena yang di pikirkannya sekarang hanyalah bertemu dengan Naruto

"Semoga masih sempat Kami-sama!" doa Hinata

Hinata berkali kali tersandung akar pohon dan terjatuh berkali kali namun tidak mengendurkan tekadnya, dia harus buru buru sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

.

.

"Tuan, mobilnya sudah sampai" ucap Jiraya pada Naruto yang menatap pemandangan desa di teras kamarnya

"Aku akan rindu pemandangan ini" gumamnya

"Anda bisa kembali ke sini tuan, tempat ini selalu terbuka untuk anda"

Naruto tersenyum sedih mendengarnya, mana mungkin dia akan kembali kesini disaat dirinya sudah berjanji akan pergi dari sini selamanya.

Ada rasa berat untuk meninggalkan desa kecil yang indah ini tapi Naruto harus pergi.

Naruto segera turun dan bersiap berangkat ke Tokyo. Seharusnya kemarin dia berangkat namun ada kendala di kendaraan yang baru bisa datang hari ini.

"Apakah anda memiliki pesan yang ingin ku sampaikan tuan?" ucap Jiraya saat Naruto membuka jendela mobilnya.

Banyak sebenarnya yang ingin Naruto katakan pada Jiraya terlebih untuk anakknya Bolt, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya "Tidak paman, aku harap paman sehat selalu" Naruto tersenyum

"Anda juga tuan"

Mesin mobil sudah menyala, Naruto menutup jendelanya dan mobil Ferrary silver itu melaju meninggalkan Villa.

Hinata yang sudah bisa melihat Villa tersebut tersenyum sumringan dan mempercepat larinya dengan paksa.

Namun senyumnya menghilang saat ada mobil yang melaju dari Villa itu "TUNGGU NARUTO!" teriaknya.

Nafasnya sudah sangat berantakan, berlari dan berlari sedari tadi.

"Paman tolong hentikan mobil itu!" teriak Hinata yang berlari mengejar mobil itu.

Jiraya yang melihat Hinata membelalakan matanya "Nona Hinata?! apa yang anda lakukan?"

Jiraya menopang tubuh peluh keringat dan kotor dengan tanah milik Hinata "Paman tolong hentikan mobil itu, aku ingin bertemu Naruto!" Hinata memohon pada Jiraya dengan uraian air mata

"Aku tidak bisa Nona, maafkan aku tapi Tuan Naruto sudah pergi—" ucap Jiraya menyesal

"TIDAK! Aku akan mengejarnya! Aku harus bertemu dengannya!" Hinata kembali lari dengan terseok seok karena kakinya yang terluka karena tadi.

"NARUTO BERHENTI!—"

"Naruto!"

Hinata mati matian mengejar mobil Ferrary silver itu dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada "Naruto jangan pergi!"

Bukannya semakin dekat namun jarak Hinata dan mobil itu semakin jauh namun Hinata masih kekeh berlari mengejar mobil itu.

"Naruto—" teriak lemah Hinata sambil beruraian air mata

.

Naruto menatap kosong pemandangan desa yang terpampang dari kaca mobil, dirinya benar benar hampa sekarang.

"Tuan?" panggil Genma—supir

Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya "Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kita sedang di ikuti?" ucapnya tidak yakin

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dibelakang ada orang yang berlari mengajar mobil ini tuan" Genma melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi berlari untuk mengikuti laju mobil ini.

Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung lalu menatap ke kelakang kaca mobilnya dangan seketika matanya membelalak kaget itu HINATA!

"Berhenti!"

Ciitttt!

Naruto langsung keluar dari mobil itu dan berlari menghampiri Hinata

"Hinata! apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau gila hah!" Naruto panic melihat keadaan Hinata yang amat tidak baik.

Kedua Kakinya berdarah, baju biru langitnya dan rok hitam selututnya itu penuh dengan tanah dan ada beberapa yang robek. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Naruto akan memeluk wanita rapuh itu namun seketika gerakanannya terhenti karena teringat janjinya. Meremas kedua tanganny lalu mundur satu langkah dan menatap Hinata sedih "Hinata— apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan membuatku mati dengan melihatmu seperti ini" ucapnya begitu pilu melihat Hinatanya seperti ini

Hinata yang melihat Naruto ingin memeluknya, membuatnya sangat rindu akan pelukan pria itu. Hinata tersenyum

Namun senyum itu hilang saat Naruto memilih menjauh darinya dan tidak memeluknya seperti dulu? Dulu Naruto selalu memeluknya dikala dia membutuhkan pelukan pria tan itu, Hinata kembali menangis menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapn sedih juga. "Hinata— apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan membuatku mati dengan melihatmu seperti ini"

Grep!

Hinata memeluk Naruto, Hinata yang menghampiri Naruto—kerena dirinya tidak bisa melangkah menjauh lebih jauh lagi dari pria tan itu.

"Jangan pergi! Aku dan Boruto membutuhkanmu" ucap Hinata di sela pelukannya, Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto "Aku mencintaimu Naruto"

Naruto kaget saat Hinata tiba tiba memeluknya dan memintanya untuk tidak pergi, Naruto ingin sekali membalas pelukan wanita ini tapi Naruto tidak bisa—aku tidak ingin menyiksamu lebih lama lagi Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto"

Kalimat itu—kalimat yang hampir membuat Naruto gila namun mendengarkannya Hatinya hangat.

Grep!

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Hinata!" balas Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Hinata juga.

Naruto merapihkan rambut indah Hinata yang menghalangi wajah cantik Hinata pelahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

Cup!

Naruto mencium dahi Hinata pindah ke mata kanan dan kirinya lalu hidung lalu pipi kanan dan kirinya lalu dagu dan yang terakhir adalah bibir manis Hinata yang begitu Naruto rindukan.

Mengecup bibir manis itu dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang, terus dan terus mengecup bibir yang bagaikan gula itu begitu juga dengan Hinata yang terus dan terus membalas kecupan yang di berikan oleh pria di hadapannya ini.

"Ehem! Maaf menganggu Tuan, tapi lebih baik anda melakukannya di ruangan tertutup mengingat ini desa" sebenernya Jiraya tidak enak menganggu mereka tapi apadaya?

Naruto langsung menggendong Hinata ala bridal style lalu membawanya ke villa Nara sedangkan Hinata hanya menyembunyikan wajah malunya di dada bidang Naruto

Saat sampai di kamar Naruto meletakan Hinata dengan hati hati di ranjang dan mengambil kotak obat

"Ugh" rintih Hinata yang kesakitan

"Maaf, aku akan lebih hati hati lagi" Naruto dengan cekatan dan teliti mengobati luka luka Hinata

setelah selesai Naruto mentap Hinata "lalu obat tambahan untuk lukanya"

Hinata bingung dengan ucapan Naruto "Ap—"

Cup!

Naruto mencium dahinya yang terluka lalu pindah ke pipinya yang juga tergores lalu ke kedua telapak tangannya begitu lembut lalu pindah lagi ke siku kanannya lalu siku kirinya dia kecup dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hinata ingat, ini adalah caranya yang biasa dia dilakukan saat Naruto terluka, dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto masih mengingatnya.

"Nah sekarang pasti akan cepat sembuh" Naruto tersenyum tulus pada Hinata "Ah ada yang terlewat"

Naruto merangkak mendekati Hinata yang terlihat bingung lalu menunjuk bibir mungil Hinata "Sepertinya disini juga terluka ya?"

Dengan segera Naruto mencium Hinata kembali dan dibalas oleh Hinata, ciuman yang awalnya hanya kecupan kini menjadi lamutan yang memabukkan

Naruto memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Hinata dan bertarung di dalam sana, Naruto memegang kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan Hinata meremas kemeja Naruto pindah ke rambut Naruto dan meremasnya

Bihari Naruto mulai naik dipindahkan ciumannya ke leher putih Hinata dan mencium aroma yang sudah lama dia tidak rasakan, aroma yang memabukan milik Hinata yang mampu membuatnya gila.

"Engh Stop Narutoh!"

Hinata menjambak rambut Naruto dan menariknya untuk menjauh dari lehernya, sontak hal itu membuat Naruto kesakitan karena jambakan Hinata pada dirinya "Sakit Hinata" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang di jambak dan menatap Hinata bingung

"Kita harus jemput Boruto, sekarang sudah jam pulangnya" ucap Hinata setelah nafasnya normal

Naruto menghela nafas lalu mencium cepat Hinata "Baiklah, ayo kita segera jemput anak kita!—tapi setelah itu kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi ne Hime" bisik Naruto nakal

"Dasar mesum!"

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan, moment ini Naruto sangat bersyukur dapat memilikinya kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu!" Bolt menghampiri Hinata yang sudah menunggunya "Ah! Ada paman Naruto!" dengan kegirangan Bolt loncat ke gendongan Naruto yang untung langsung dengan sigap di tangkap oleh Naruto

"Boruto jangan seperti itu! Kasian pamannya tahu"

"Maaf kan aku paman, Habisnya aku kangen dengan paman soalnya tidak ada teman main lagi" ucap Bolt sedih

"Hei jangan sedih begitu Bolt! Mulai sekarang paman akan bersama Bolt terus!"

"Serius paman?!" Bolt berbinar binary di gendongannya

"Iya, tapi sebelumnya paman ingin tanya sesuatu padamu" Naruto menurunkan Bolt lalu mensejajarkan tinggi mereka "Apakah kamu ingin bertemu dengan Ayah kamu?"

"Tentu saja paman! Aku ingin sekali melihat ayah tapi ayah tidak pernah datang—" Bolt menunduk "Mungkin Ayah tidak akan pernah datang untuk menemui aku karena aku anak nakal, aku ingin minta maaf pada ayah agar ayah kembali bersama aku dan ibu"

"Tidak tidak, itu tidak benar! Bolt anak yang baik dan pemberani ayah senang sekali punya anak pemberani seperti kamu nak" Naruto mengusap kepaa pirang Bolt "Seharusnya Ayah yang minta maaf pada kalian" ucap Naruto bernada lirih

"Paman ayah aku?" ucap Bolt bingung

Naruto mengangguk "Iya, maafkan ayah nak baru menemui kalian. Bertahun tahun ayah selalu mencari kalian dan akhirnya bertemu dengan kalian. Ayah takut kamu membenci ayah—maafkan ayah yang terlalu pengecut ini Bolt"

Grep!

"Ayah! aku sangat senang kalau ayahku ternyata paman Naruto! aku sayang ayah! aku tidak pernah benci Ayah" Naruto membalas pelukan anaknnya dan menciumi puncak kepala Bolt sayang

"Apakah kamu mau ikut ayah ke Tokyo?"

"MAU! Asik ! " Bolt melompat lompat kegirangan. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan dan Naruto tersenyum bahagia melihat semua ini

Akhirnya keluarga kecil yang selama ini dia impikan bisa terwujud.

"Aku sangat menyayangi kalian" ucap Naruto sambil mencium kepala anaknnya yang di gendongnya dan kening Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya

"Aku juga menyayangimu Naruto"

"Aku sayang Ayah dan Ibu!" Bolt mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto dan membuat Naruto sedikit tercekik akan tingkah anaknnya

"Yak Bolt!, ayah kecekik nih"

"Hihihi maaf yah!" Bolt hanya tertawa senang melihat ayahnya tersiksa dan Hinata hanya tertawa melihat keakraban kedua orang yang di cintainya itu.

Sebulan kemudian mereka menikah di Tokyo dengan bahagia dalam keadaan suka cita dan berjanji akan selamanya bersama.

.

.

Hinata bangun dari tidur lelahnya, bagaimana tidak lelah Naruto terus terusan meminta jatahnya di saat Hinata sudah sangat lelah bahkan tadi malam dia ingin pingsan rasanya dalam permainan mereka, orang ini kenapa memiliki stamina yang kuat sekali? Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat itu.

Hinata ingin bangun tapi pelukan Naruto di pinggang polosnya semakin erat "Naruto, aku ingin mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Hinata

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto mala semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mencium aroma curuk leher Hinata.

Dengan jahil tangan Naruto mengusap bagian bawah Hinata dan sontak hal itu membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya "Morning sex baby?" bisik Naruto seduktif di telinga Hinata

Hinata langsung menghadap Naruto dan menatapnya kesal "Tidak! Aku lelah karena semalam jadi—" Hinata mencubit idung mancung Naruto hingga memerah "—cepat mandi dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"

"Aw! Sakit tau Hinata" Naruto mengusap hidungnya yang memerah "Ayolah Hinata~" rayu Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang mengenakan kaos miliknya

Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata dan meletakan kepalanya di bahu pendek Hinata "Hime~" Naruto mencium leher Hinata mengkode.

Hinata dengan susah payah mencoba melepas tangan nakal Naruto yang mulai naik ke dadanya yang tidak memakai dalaman "Naruto! aku serius! Kalau kau tidak menurut aku tidak memberimu jatah sebulan!"

Sepontan Naruto melepas tangannya dari Hinata dan memasang muka kesal pada Hinata "Kenapa kau jahat sekali Hime—aku bisa mati kalau tidak dapat jatah darimu"

"Makannya menurut kalau dibilangin" Hinata meninggalkan Naruto yang masih merengek di kasur "Naruto!" ucap Hinata penuh penekanan

"Hai" Naruto segera menuju kamar mandi dengan buru buru mendengar Hinata yang sudah menekankan kata katanya

Dan Hinata hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah suaminya itu "Dasar"

Si ruang makan mereka sarapan bersama, Naruto dan Bolt semakin dekat bahkan Bolt selalu menempel pada Naruto bagaikan lem.

Kemanapun ada Naruto pasti ada Bolt, pokokknya mereka sekarang keluarga kecil yang bahagia sekarang.

Tidak ada lagi keputusasaan yang di rasakan Naruto

Tidak ada lagi usaha membenci masalalu bagi Hinata

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat mengatainya 'Tidak punya Ayah' bagi Boruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Haaah" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan celana piyama sehabis mandi, terlalu lelah sehabis main di kamar Bolt "Benar benar deh" gumamnya menghadapi tingkah anaknnya yang terlalu bersemangat untuk bermain, anak itu tidak ada lelahnya sama sekali kalau sudah bermain.

Terlebih Bolt selalu menempel padanya kemanapun dia pergi, tidak pernah bisa lepas dari ayahnya. Naruto tidak marah malahan sangat senang karena bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan anaknnya tapi …. Naruto juga manusia yang membutuhkan belaian istinya

"Lebih baik kau segera tidur kalau lelah" Hinata meletakan bukunya dan kacamatanya saat Naruto datang ke kamar

Naruto langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan aneh? Namun Hnata merinding melihatnya "Kau tahu kan Hinata beberapa minggu ini aku selalu bermain dengan Bolt bahkan kami bagaikan lem yang tidak bisa di pisahkan, aku senang bisa sangat dekat dengan anakku hingga dia mau menemaniku di kantor tapi –" Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Hinata dan mengusap pipi istrinya itu "waktu kita ber dua menjadi berkurang—ne Hime ayo kita 'bermain' "

Bruk!

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab Naruto sudah menguncinya di kekangannya di bawah "Aku sangat merindukan dirimu Hinata"

"Aku juga Naruto"

Naruto mencium pelan namun lama kelamaan menjadi ganas dia mencium bibir mungil istrinya yang hampir bengkak itu "Ahh"

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan hawa nafsunya mendengar desahan Hinata, dengan pelan namun pasti tangan Naruto melepas kancing piyama istrinya setelah terlepas Naruto menyeringai "Kau nakal ya tidak pakai dalaman, sayang" goda Naruto saat Hinata tidak memakai branya, Hinata tidak menanggapi karena nafasnya masih memburu karena ulah Naruto

"Ahh!" pekik Hinata saat Naruto meremas dada Hinata

"Ah kau sangat menggoda sayang~ ittadakima—"

Brak!

"AYAH!"

Sepontan Hinata mendorong Naruto dengan kekuatan yang entah datang dari mana hingga Naruto terjelembab ke lantai "Aduh!" pekiknya saat punggungnya mencium lantai

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Ayah huweee!" Tangis Bolt saat sadar dari tidurnya tadi Ayahnya tidak ada di sampingnya padahalkan Bolt sudah minta pada ayahnya untuk tidur bareng dengannya.

"N.a.r.u.t.o" ucap Hinata penuh penekanan yang dapat di artikan Hinata marah padanya

Dirinya hanya menepuk dahinya frustasi dan mungkin dirinya tidak akan mendapat jatahnya beberapa minggu lagi "Ah Bolt" gumam Naruto di lantai dengan pasrah sambil menepuk jidatnya

 **END**

* * *

EDIT dikit, astaga typonya kebangetan parahhh T_T maafkan diriku reader T_T, maaf banyak typo karena diriku tidak melukakan edit ulang *karena males* *digeplak*

pokok e Thanks banget buat kalian yang udah menyadarkan kesalahan si org yg buat cerita ini T^T

.

 **AND U CAN SEE AND READ FF 'SORRY'** *Wink ***** *Iklan dikit* **and Show me, U review or a good idea or Criticism for them hmm blame? NO,** I'm baper peson -_-

Final Big **THANKS TO U READER SILENTT OR REVIEWER *** tebar lope lope di udara*


End file.
